Blind Faith
by ARandomFan91
Summary: When Kurt Hummel meets Blaine Anderson on a dating website, he is instantly smitten, but Blaine's not exactly who he appears to be. What is it that Blaine is hiding from him? AU  Now continued with a series of short vignettes
1. Kurt

Kurt Hummel had never had a boyfriend. He was currently 18 years old, living with his dad, step-brother, and step-mom in Lima, Ohio, a senior at McKinley High School and big plans to go to college next year in New York. And he was completely alone. But, that did not make him desperate.

"Rachel, I am 18 years old. I am not going to join a dating website," Kurt argued his best friend, Rachel Berry. "Seriously, you act like there is no hope for me at all."

"You live in Lima, Ohio! Of course there's no hope for you!" Rachel retorted.

"Gee, thanks," Kurt answered, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Kurt," Rachel whined. "You're a wonderful person, and any guy would be lucky to have you a a boyfriend, but the problem is that there _aren't_ any other gay guys around here. I just want you to find someone so you'll be happy."

"So I'll wait until I move to New York next year," Kurt shrugged. "I can survive one more year without a boyfriend, Rachel."

"I know you can survive. But you aren't really living. I've seen how sad you are, and the bullying hasn't gotten any better, and I just want you to have someone to help make it a bit easier on you. Someone to help share your load."

"I guess that's sort of sweet," Kurt admitted. "But I still don't know, Rachel..."

"Well, that's just too bad, because I already set you up an account on the dating website."

"YOU WHAT?" Kurt shrieked, not believing his best friend would go behind his back and invade his privacy like that.

"Calm down. Remember, I have your best interest at heart. Just try it. For me? And for yourself. Please? You never know who you could find. And you have nothing to lose."

"Except my dignity," Kurt grumbled to himself.

"Come on, Kurt. Just think about it. Here, I wrote down all your log-in information. I've already filled out your interests and stuff like that, so all you have to do is log-in and browse."

Kurt glared at Rachel for a few seconds before finally sighing and giving in.

"...I will _think _about it. No promises."

"Fine," Rachel huffed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a week later that Kurt finally logged in to the dating website. He honestly hadn't thought about it at all since Rachel brought it up, what with glee club, filling out applications for college, and helping out at his dad's garage so he could earn extra shopping money.<p>

But now it was a Friday night, and Kurt was stuck at home with nothing to do, so he thought he might as well check out what the big deal about dating websites were all about.

He logged in and noticed that Rachel had indeed filled out all of his information for him. 18. Male. Gay. Ohio.

She hadn't included a picture of him, though, thank god. At least she hadn't _completely_ invaded his privacy.

"Okay... so where do I start?" Kurt muttered to himself.

He searched around the website and found a place where he could browse for certain people. He typed in the age, sexuality, and location he wanted, then hit the search button.

Only one result came up.

_Blaine Anderson._

"Oh my god. There's actually a gay guy my age in Ohio."

Kurt skimmed over the guy's profile, which also didn't include a picture, when he noticed that the boy was online.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Should I? No. No, Kurt. Don't do this. This is a bad idea. Oh my god."

Okay. Fuck it. He could do this. What were the odds, after all, that there was actually a gay guy his age in Ohio? Like, one in a million, that's what. And Rachel had gone to all the trouble of setting up his profile, so he might as well, right? Right. He was going to do this. Oh my god.

Kurt typed out his greeting, then hit send.

_Ummm...hi?_

**Hi!**

Oh, okay. Blaine responded. Okay. Where was he supposed to go from there?

_I'm Kurt._

**Blaine. **

Okay. So yeah... this was awkward. What were you even supposed to talk about on dating sites? Oh my god, what if this guy just wanted a random hook up or something? What if Kurt was doing this all wrong?

_Ummm... sorry if this is awkward, I'm kind of new to all of this. My friend Rachel even set up this account for me... behind my back, I might add. I don't really know what to say..._

**Same! Well, I mean, my friend Wes set this up for me without telling me. In fact, I didn't even realize I was on-line until I heard your message ding on my computer. I have no idea what I'm doing.**

Shit. Shit shit shit. Blaine hadn't set up his own account, so he probably thought Kurt was some kind of creepy stalker now for talking to him. Blaine probably didn't even want to date anyone. Oh my god, what if Blaine already had a boyfriend? Oh my god, what if Blaine wasn't even really gay?

_Oh... Wes wasn't just playing a prank when he listed you as gay, was he?_

**Haha, nope! I'm gay. Are you gay?**

Okay. Good. But why was Blaine asking if _he _was gay. His profile listed out all of that information. Oh well... maybe Blaine just hadn't had the chance to look at his profile yet.

_Yep. I'm gay. I noticed your profile says you're from Ohio. Me too! What are the odds?_

**No way! There are a few gay guys who I go to school with, but it's still pretty rare outside of these hallowed halls. **

_You go to school with gay guys? In Ohio? How? What?_

**It's a private boarding school with a zero tolerance policy on bullying, so it's kind of a safe haven for guys like us.**

_That's so awesome, Blaine!_

And, okay... so this was going pretty smoothly. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**So, since I'm on this dating website, even though it's against my will, I guess I should go ahead and take advantage of it, so why don't you tell me about yourself, Kurt?**

_Umm... okay :) Well, let's see. I am 18 years old, from Lima, Ohio, and I enjoy glee club and fashion. _

**Wow. We already have a lot in common! **

_Oh yeah?_

**Yeah! I'm also 18, from Westerville, Ohio, and I enjoy glee club and football. **

_Okay, so first of all... Westerville is only 2 hours away from me! That's so cool! And you're in glee club?_

**I am!**

_I wonder if we've ever competed against each other. I don't recall a school from Westerville..._

**Well, we are two hours apart. **

_Yeah, I guess that would be why. So tell me more about yourself, because right now you're sounding kind of perfect so I can't help but think you're just echoing what I tell you. _

**I'm not echoing on purpose, I promise! But hmm... I like the Buckeyes, and I board at school. Oh, I love Katy Perry!**

_Oh god. Katy Perry? I knew there had to be a flaw in there somewhere :p_

**Don't hate! You have to admit that she's a legend. **

_Barbra Streisand is a legend. Katy Perry is a pop-princess who can't hit a note. _

**Lies! Katy Perry is perfect! But I can't argue with you on the Barbra Streisand thing. You said you like fashion, right? My favorite Vogue this year was Marion Cotillard.**

_Shut up! Me too!_

**Now who's echoing who? :P**

_And the Buckeyes, huh? My dad loves them. So does my step-brother. _

**You and your mom not into sports?**

_Oh... well, my mom died when I was little. And my step-mother is kind of indifferent. She'd rather go shopping with me any day, which I love. _

**Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry.**

_No worries. It was a long time ago. What's your family like?_

**They're fine. Supportive. I mean, they were all for me transferring to Dalton after I got bullied. **

_Dalton? Is that the name of your school?_

**Yeah. Dalton Academy. I probably shouldn't have told you that in case you're some psycho killer/stalker person...**

_I'm not. I know you have no reason to believe me, so I guess I'll just have to ask you to believe me in blind faith. _

**Oh, I can definitely do that. Story of my life. **

_?_

**Don't worry about it.**

_Were you bullied for being gay? (You don't have to answer that if you don't want to)_

**Yes. Freshman year at a homecoming dance. Three guys beat me up and I ended up in the hospital.**

_Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry. Were you okay?_

**I survived...**

_I'm bullied, too. Not to the same extent that you were, but if it makes you feel any better, I get it._

**You know... it does make me feel a little better. I mean, not that you're bullied. I hate that you're having to go through that, but I've never had anyone who understood what it's like before. **

_Same._

The two boys continued chatting for hours, asking each other questions back and forth, getting to know one another. Kurt couldn't believe how many similarities they shared. He just knew they easily would have been best friends instantly if they had ever met in real life.

It wasn't until Kurt could feel himself falling asleep at the computer that he glanced at the time and realized he had to get up in just a few hours to work at the garage.

_I just realized how late it is. Almost 3 AM. We should probably go to bed. _

**Can we talk again tomorrow?**

_I would love that. Same time?_

**Talk to you then!**

Sure enough, the next night, the two boys talked again for hours. They never ran out of anything to talk about. Kurt had never met someone who he related to more in his life. He had honestly almost forgotten that he met this boy on a dating website, but simply enjoyed this new-found friendship.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why do you keep checking your phone?" Rachel asked Kurt one day at lunch, a few weeks after Kurt came across Blaine on the dating website.<p>

"Oh, no reason," Kurt blushed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Rachel just looked at him with a raised eyebrow until Kurt finally confessed.

"Fine. I was just checking to see if I had any new e-mails."

"Okay...? And did you?"

"No... Blaine only ever e-mails me in the afternoon or night. Or early morning before school," Kurt sighed.

"Who's Blaine?"

"Shit."

"Kurt?"

"He'saguyImetonthedatingwebsite," Kurt hurriedly said, hoping Rachel wouldn't hear him.

"...what?"

Kurt sighed.

"I said... he's a guy I met on the dating website. He's 18, from Westerville, Ohio, and I'm pretty sure we're soulmates."

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed, making Kurt flinch in his seat. "I knew this dating website would be a good idea! I just knew it! Oh my god, tell me everything."

So Kurt filled Rachel in on everything he knew about Blaine and how he was helplessly falling for him, while checking his e-mail every few minutes under the table, hoping that he would hear from Blaine. Yep, he had it bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Kurt :)<strong>

_Hi, Blaine :)_

**How was your day? Any bullies whose butts I need to kick?**

_Hahaha. Nothing too bad today. Thank you, though. _

**I'm glad to hear that. Soo... do you think we could pick back up where we left off last night?**

_Oh god, I was hoping you would forget about that._

**Okay, so after you called your guidance counselor 'bambi' and puked on her shoes, then what happened? ;)**

_-sigh-_

They continued this on-line friendship for a couple of months before, one day, Kurt decided he really wanted to hear Blaine's voice. He was tired of having to wait for Blaine to get online every day. He just wanted to be able to text or call Blaine throughout the day whenever he thought about him.

_Blaine... do you ever wish we could just talk all the time?_

**Of course! I love talking to you :)**

_Do you think we could maybe exchange phone numbers then?_

**Oh! Wow. Um... I would love to, Kurt. But I should tell you now that I don't really text. But I would love to be able to call you- hear your voice. **

_I would love that, too. _

Less than a minute after Kurt sent Blaine his number, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hi."

"Blaine?"

"That's me. Kurt... I love your voice."

Kurt was in shock. Blaine had actually called him. Kurt had obviously wanted this, but he felt like he had no time to prepare, and now he was freaking out because he was hearing Blaine's voice for the first time. And Blaine sounded... perfect. God, why was everything about this guy so perfect?

"Thank you. You sound like yourself."

And wow, Kurt. That was very articulate of you.

"I sound like myself?" Blaine asked

"Yeah... you just sound like how I pictured you," Kurt explained, hoping he was making sense.

"Oh. Well, so do you."

"This is so crazy. I can't believe I'm talking to you on the phone right now."

"Me neither."

"I don't even know what to say right now..." Kurt admitted, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"How about you just tell me about your day, like you would normally," Blaine suggested.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, he called me," Kurt told his best friend at glee club the next afternoon.<p>

"Who did?"

"Blaine. Blaine called me. And his voice is seriously dreamy," Kurt sighed

"Oh my god! Kurt! Are you guys dating now?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I don't even know what he looks like."

"So? From what you've told me, this guy sounds like your dream guy."

"Yeah, he really is."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked as the two spoke on the phone one afternoon, a few weeks after they started calling one another.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if this is too forward, but do you think you could send me a picture of yourself? I want to know what the guy I'm talking to looks like."

"Oh! Uhh... sure? I mean, I suppose it couldn't hurt anything."

"You don't have to if you're too uncomfortable. I promise I won't be offended," Kurt rambled, afraid he had crossed a line.

"No, no. I'll do it. Uhhh... tomorrow. Can I send it to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. No problem! So how was your day? Warblers practice going well?"

"Yeah! We're definitely going to dominate at Sectionals. How about New Directions?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, we're totally going to kick ass. That is, if all the drama ever dies down."

"Oh no. Who broke up this week?"

* * *

><p>"Rachel, he's gorgeous," Kurt greeted Rachel the next day, cutting her off in the parking lot the second she pulled up.<p>

"Who, Blaine? You have a picture of him?" Rachel squealed.

"Yes! He's absolutely beautiful. He sent it to me this morning and I'm freaking out because he's absolutely beautiful. Like, it's not even fair how good looking he is. He can't be real. There's no way. He's got to be a 40 year old pervert who's married with a wife and kids and is a predator and just found this picture of a male supermodel online and is using it to lure me into his trap," Kurt rambled.

"Whoa. Kurt. Calm down. It could just be that Blaine is actually super attractive. Describe him to me!"

"Okay... he's short and thin, but with muscles, and curly, brown hair, a beautiful smile, and he was wearing designer sunglasses, which means he has excellent taste in fashion, even when it comes to accessories. And he's just perfect. Not just his looks, but everything he says to me," Kurt sighed, getting lost in thoughts of Blaine.

"Well, maybe you should meet him. Check him out and see if he's really all that," Rachel said, effectively snapping Kurt back into reality.

"No, Rachel! I couldn't do that. It's too dangerous," Kurt argued, shaking his head.

"Show up at his school. It's a public place, so that should be safe."

"That's... no, no. I can't do that. I don't even know if he's interested. I sent him a picture of me after he sent me his, and he hasn't said anything. I mean, I at least e-mailed him back and told him he was attractive. I mean, I didn't say it creepily. I just commented that he was very handsome. But he's said nothing about my picture. He probably thinks I'm too skinny, or doesn't like that I'm taller than him, or thinks my clothes are too out there, and oh god. I shouldn't have sent him a picture. I completely ruined it."

"Kurt, shut up. It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just too busy admiring your picture to comment on it. You're hot, okay? And anyone would be crazy not to like you."

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking out. It's just... this guy is literally perfect. I've fallen for him, and I've never even met him. He just seems so wonderful."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Hey, Blaine. What's up?" Kurt asked into his phone.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Nothing much. Just getting started on homework."

"Oh yeah? I was just procrastinating."

"Oh, so now I'm just an excuse to get out of studying?" Blaine teased.

"You know you're more to me than that."

Silence. Shit... did he just make this awkward?

"Uhh... Blaine? I'm sorry, did I scare you off?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"No! No, not at all. It's just... no one's ever said something like that to me before. No one's ever implied that they care about me."

"I'm not implying. I _do _care about you, Blaine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kurt admitted.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't mean it. You can't mean it."

"I do, though."

"Kurt, I'm not good enough for you."

"That's crazy!" Kurt screeched into the phone, not believing that someone so perfect wouldn't think they were good enough. That was seriously just absurd.

"No, it's the truth. I'm... I... you just deserve better than me."

"No. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too," Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>"So... Blaine and I might be dating now?" Kurt said as he was hanging out at Rachel's house that Saturday night.<p>

"Oh my god! Kurt! What? How? Did you meet him?"

"No, I still haven't met him. But we talked on the phone last night and we both admitted that we want to be together. So... I guess we're together without actually physically being together."

"OH MY GOD! Kurt! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel squealed, grabbing her best friend into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm happy, too. Like, I didn't even realize what I was missing until I had it right in front of me, ya know? But now that I have Blaine... god, life is just so much better."

"You're in love with him!"

"...I think I might be. Oh god... I'm in love with a guy I've never even met. Rachel, what am I supposed to do?" Kurt groaned, collapsing into his best friend's bed.

"Meet him! That's what you should do! You know where he goes to school. Just go meet him, for goodness sake."

"I can't just show up at his school and surprise him... can I?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Yes! You can! God, Kurt. Think of how romantic it would be. You guys have pictures of each other, so you could easily find him and he would recognize you and your eyes would meet from across the hall and time would stand still, and you'd run into each other's arms and kiss and be together forever and ever."

"Oh my god, why am I even friends with yo- Oh! My phone's ringing. That's probably Blaine. Do you mind of I answer it?"

"Not at all. Go talk to your man, lover boy," Rachel said, wriggling her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "...Yes, yes, I'm wonderful. Just hanging out at Rachel's. How was your day?"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna do it, Rachel," Kurt exclaimed a week after their sleepover.<p>

"Do what?" Rachel wondered.

"Meet Blaine. Tomorrow. I'm skipping school and driving to Westerville and surprising Blaine. I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"No! You're not crazy! Well, maybe crazy in love, but Blaine's gonna love it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Okay... I'm doing this. Oh my god, I'm so nervous. Okay, I can do this. This is Blaine. I know him. I can meet him. Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt skipped school the next day and drove the two hours to Westerville, just like he planned. He couldn't believe his eyes when he pulled up to Dalton. The school looked like a mansion. It was gorgeous. He was momentarily envious that Blaine got to go to school there, but he pulled himself together and wandered inside the school.<p>

He signed in at the front office as a visitor who was touring the school, then set out on his search. Everyone here wore the same uniform, so it was hard to pick out a person in the crowd.

He was eventually lured by the sound of singing coming from down the hall. It sounded _really_ good. It was a male acapella group, from what he could tell.

Oh my god! That must be the Warblers! Blaine was the lead singer of the Warblers. Which meant Blaine was right down the hall. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Kurt pulled himself together, then followed the sound of the voices until he entered the large study room that was crammed full of people watching the spontaneous performance.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on."_

Oh my god. There he was. There was Blaine, exactly how he looked in his picture, sunglasses and all. Huh... he must really like those sunglasses to be wearing them indoors, Kurt pondered.

But still, there was Blaine. Kurt's Blaine. Singing lead of the Dalton Academy Warblers, standing front and center, doing the simple two-step back and forth in perfect synchronization, singing his heart out, sounding dreamier than ever.

And that's when Kurt knew for sure. He was completely in love with this guy.

The song ended and everyone broke out into applause, the guys in the group jumping on Blaine in a group hug. Once the group disbanded a bit, Kurt stepped forward, hoping to catch Blaine's eye.

Blaine didn't seem to notice him, so Kurt waved.

Blaine still didn't notice, so Kurt called out his name.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped, glancing up. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt walked up to Blaine, who still hadn't moved any closer to him, until he was standing directly in front of him.

"I wanted to meet you... in person, that is. I hope you don't mind," Kurt said shyly, wondering why Blaine refused to look him in the eyes.

"No! No, of course I don't mind. It's just... a surprise." Blaine said, looking nervous. "God, I'm... I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, having no idea what the other man was talking about.

"Wait, find out what? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You don't... Kurt... I- I'm blind," Blaine sighed, head tilted down toward the floor.

Kurt froze.

Oh my god.

That explained so much.

Why Blaine only e-mailed and didn't text. Why Blaine didn't comment on Kurt's picture. Why Blaine was wearing sunglasses inside. Why Blaine was staring just to the right of Kurt instead of right at him.

Wow.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, hesitantly.

"Sorry. Just... a lot to take in."

"I'm assuming you have a lot of questions."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who looked so scared and forlorn, and he fell even more in love.

And that's when he realized, he didn't care that Blaine was blind. So what? He was in love with this man in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course I do. So can we go out for coffee? I came all this way to ask you out on a proper date, after all," Kurt said, reaching out to take Blaine's hands in his own.

"Are... you can't be serious."

"About what?"

"You still want to date me?"

"Blaine, of course I do. I love you," Kurt confessed. "I know I've never said it before and the timing probably isn't ideal, but it's true. I'm in love with you. Just because you can't see won't change that."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered. "Can I look at you?"

"Uhhhh... yeah?"

Blaine reached out his hands and slowly felt Kurt's face, starting at his eyebrows and slowly making his way down, over his cheekbones and lips then chin. Kurt's heart was beating out of his chest and his breathing sped up, feeling overwhelmed at Blaine touching him.

Blaine's hands went back up and cupped Kurt's cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

And that was all the encouragement Kurt needed to lean in and kiss the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions, which is why I'll be writing a companion piece from Blaine's POV and uploading it here. So if you want more, be sure to alert the story :)

I came up with this in a dream and have been writing it all day since I woke up. I almost didn't want to make Blaine blind, or write a whole bunch of chapters after this one in which he can miraculously see again, but sometimes, that's just how it is, and that's what happened in my dream, so I decided to stay true to that. So I think I'll keep this how it is and just leave it there. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Blaine

Blaine Anderson had never had a boyfriend. Blaine was currently 18 years old, boarded at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, where he was a senior and sang in the Warblers, and he had big dreams of moving to New York one day.

Blaine was also blind.

Sure, there were plenty of gay guys at Dalton- it was a safe place for them to be in Ohio, after all, but those guys were just like the rest. They were great friends to Blaine, but they quickly realized that he wouldn't be worth the hassle of a relationship.

Which is why Blaine's best friend, Wes, had gone behind Blaine's back and made him an account on a dating website.

"Wes, I can't believe you would do that! Do you have no respect for me at all?" Blaine yelled out in exasperation.

"You know I do, Blaine. I'm just tired of seeing you so alone, and I thought if you met a guy on-line, it might make you happier," Wes argued.

"I'm plenty happy," Blaine retorted.

"You're alone. You act like you're okay, but I know it bothers you."

"Well nobody wants me. I'm too much trouble. Not much I can do about that," Blaine muttered.

"You are so much better than you give yourself credit for, Blaine. Just give some guy the chance to see that. Let someone get to know you- without worrying about the fact that you can't see. Someone out there will see how amazing you are."

"Fine... I might give it a look," Blaine sighed, resigning to his best friend.

"Okay, I set it up so if you chat with someone who is on-line, your computer will read the messages out loud to you through your text to speech program, just like your e-mail and stuff does. That okay?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine. _If _I even get on the website."

"I've already logged you in, so you're set to go."

"Whatever," Blaine grumbled. He honestly couldn't believe that his best friend would have such a disregard for his own personal privacy. And he knew it was a stupid idea. Absolutely nothing good could from this.

* * *

><p>It was a lazy Friday night in when Blaine suddenly heard a ding come from his computer, and the words "ummm, hi," were spoken in a monotone voice through his computer speakers.<p>

"What is that?" Blaine asked himself aloud. He walked over to the computer and sat down, realizing that it was probably someone trying to chat with him on the dating website. He remembered that had never logged out. He had meant to, but he just forgot. So that must mean he was on-line. Shit. He should probably type out a reply.

**Hi!**

"I'm Kurt," the computer read, in that boring, male, monotone voice that Blaine hated so much.

**Blaine.**

Oh god, what was he doing? This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"Ummm... sorry if this is awkward, I'm kind of new to all of this. My friend Rachel even set up this account for me... behind my back, I might add. I don't really know what to say..."

Blaine laughed out loud at the irony of the situation.

**Same! Well, I mean, my friend Wes set this up for me without telling me. In fact, I didn't even realize I was on-line until I heard your message ding on my computer. I have no idea what I'm doing.**

"Oh...Wes wasn't just playing a prank when he listed you as gay, was he?"

**Haha, nope! I'm gay. Are you gay?**

"Yep. I'm gay. I noticed your profile says you're from Ohio. Me too! What are the odds?"

**No way! There are a few gay guys who I go to school with, but it's still pretty rare outside of these hallowed halls. **

"You go to school with gay guys? In Ohio? How? What?"

**It's a private boarding school with a zero tolerance policy on bullying, so it's kind of a safe haven for guys like us.**

"That's so awesome, Blaine!"

Okay... so this guy wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice talking to someone who didn't know about his disability for once. He could just sit back and have a real conversation. Yeah... this was definitely nice. Kudos to Wes.

**So, since I'm on this dating website, even though it's against my will, I guess I should go ahead and take advantage of it, so why don't you tell me about yourself, Kurt?**

"Umm... okay :) Well, let's see. I am 18 years old, from Lima, Ohio, and I enjoy glee club and fashion."

**Wow. We already have a lot in common! **

"Oh yeah?"

**Yeah! I'm also 18, from Westerville, Ohio, and I enjoy glee club and football. **

"Okay, so first of all... Westerville is only 2 hours away from me! That's so cool! And you're in glee club?"

**I am!**

"I wonder if we've ever competed against each other. I don't recall a school from Westerville..."

**Well, we are two hours apart. **

"Yeah, I guess that would be why. So tell me more about yourself, because right now you're sounding kind of perfect so I can't help but think you're just echoing what I tell you."

**I'm not echoing on purpose, I promise! But hmm... I like the Buckeyes, and I board at school. Oh, I love Katy Perry!**

"Oh god. Katy Perry? I knew there had to be a flaw in there somewhere semi-colon p"

Blaine giggled out loud at the use of emoticon. He always loved it when computer read those out loud.

**Don't hate! You have to admit that she's a legend. **

"Barbra Streisand is a legend. Katy Perry is a pop-princess who can't hit a note."

Barbra Streisand? This guy must be a Broadway fan, then. That was something else they had in common. Blaine searched his brain for anything else he and Kurt might have in common when he recalled that Kurt mentioned fashion. Blaine used to liked fashion, too. Especially now that he had to just trust the designer labels to know if something would look good on him or not. He was secretly thankful that he had a uniform at school though, because it was always so much trouble putting good outfits together.

But he _did_ have a monthly subscription to Vogue that Wes always read out-loud to him, telling him what clothes featured in the magazine that month would look good on him. It was definitely nice having a metro-sexual friend sometimes. Blaine thought back to his favorite issue of Vogue that year that Wes had read to him, and figured he might as well bring that up to Kurt. He was sure the other man would appreciate it.

**Lies! Katy Perry is perfect! But I can't argue with you on the Barbra Streisand thing. You said you like fashion, right? My favorite Vogue this year was Marion Cotillard.**

"Shut up! Me too!"

**Now who's echoing who? :P**

"And the Buckeyes, huh? My dad loves them. So does my step-brother."

**You and your mom not into sports?**

"Oh... well, my mom died when I was little. And my step-mother is kind of indifferent. She'd rather go shopping with me any day, which I love."

Whoa. Blaine didn't see that one coming. That was the first time someone mentioned something tragic in front of Blaine since the accident. It's like his friends were worried Blaine had enough problems of his own, so they didn't want to unload their own problems onto him, as well. And while Blaine was sorry for Kurt's loss, he was so happy to have someone lean on _him _for a change.

**Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry.**

"No worries. It was a long time ago. What's your family like?"

**They're fine. Supportive. I mean, they were all for me transferring to Dalton after I got bullied. **

And the fact that it's the only blind-friendly school in the area, Blaine thought to himself.

"Dalton? Is that the name of your school?"

**Yeah. Dalton Academy. I probably shouldn't have told you that in case you're some psycho killer/stalker person...**

"I'm not. I know you have no reason to believe me, so I guess I'll just have to ask you to believe me in blind faith."

Blaine laughed at the word choice. _Blind _faith. Yeah... he definitely had that down.

**Oh, I can definitely do that. Story of my life. **

"Question mark"

**Don't worry about it.**

"Were you bullied for being gay? (You don't have to answer that if you don't want to)"

Shit. Shit, Kurt! Don't ask about that, Blaine thought to himself.

**Yes. Freshman year at a homecoming dance. Three guys beat me up and I ended up in the hospital.**

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry. Were you okay?"

Oh, you know, just went into a coma and woke up blind... but apart from that, nothing too bad, Blaine thought, sarcastically.

**I survived...**

"I'm bullied, too. Not to the same extent that you were, but if it makes you feel any better, I get it."

'I get it'... wow. Blaine hadn't heard those words spoken to him in the longest time. You don't find many blind, gay teenagers in Ohio, and while Kurt may not understand the extent of his troubles, it will still nice to finally find someone who understood him, even on a basic level.

**You know... it does make me feel a little better. I mean, not that you're bullied. I hate that you're having to go through that, but I've never had anyone who understood what it's like before.**

"Same."

The two boys continued to chat until the early hours of the morning, Blaine completely getting lost in the conversation and thankful that he had a single room in the dorm so Kurt's dialogue coming from the computer wouldn't disturb anyone.

"I just realized how late it is. Almost 3 AM. We should probably go to bed."

**Can we talk again tomorrow?**

This was the first open and real conversation Blaine had had with someone in years, apart from Wes, and it was so nice. He was going to cling to it.

"I would love that. Same time?"

**Talk to you then!**

* * *

><p>"Wes, I met someone," Blaine announced one day, over lunch.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Wes questioned.

"Yeah. His name is Kurt," Blaine said with a fond smile. The two young men had been talking for a few weeks now, and Blaine was completely smitten.

"And where did you meet Kurt?"

"I... I haven't. We talked on that dating website you set up for me," Blaine said, bashfully.

"Yes! I knew that would work!" Wes cheered. "What's he like? Is he from around here?"

"He's... amazing. He's from Lima, which is only two hours away. And we have so much in common. And we can just talk for hours about anything and everything, you know? He's so wonderful."

"Does he... know?" Wes asked, cautiously.

"No," Blaine said with firm finality. "Kurt is basically the best thing that's happened to me since the accident, and I don't want to screw it up. He doesn't need to know."

"Yeah, but Blaine... if you keep talking to him, you guys might meet one day. It's only fair for him to kno-"

"No," Blaine cut him off. "It would ruin everything. It always does. So no."

"Fine..." Wes sighed. "So tell me more about him."

* * *

><p>Blaine was <em>finally<em> back in his dorm for the afternoon. He hated that he couldn't just text Kurt throughout the day like other people could, but it made his afternoons even better, because he had this to look forward to every day.

**Hi, Kurt :)**

"Hi Blaine semi-colon right parentheses."

**How was your day? Any bullies whose butts I need to kick?**

"Hahaha. Nothing too bad today. Thank you, though."

**I'm glad to hear that. Soo... do you think we could pick back up where we left off last night?**

"Oh god, I was hoping you would forget about that"

**Okay, so after you called your guidance counselor 'bambi' and puked on her shoes, then what happened? ;)**

"sigh"

* * *

><p>A few months after starting this on-line relationship with Kurt, Blaine received a huge surprise, in the form of Kurt asking him for his phone number.<p>

"Blaine... do you ever wish we could just talk all the time?"

**Of course! I love talking to you :)**

"Do you think we could maybe exchange phone numbers then?"

Well shit. That would be amazing. But Blaine had avoided this for a reason. Most kids his age preferred texting over talking on the phone, and he was afraid it would look suspicious if he didn't do the same with Kurt. But the temptation to hear Kurt's real voice, rather than the monotone voice through his computer monitor was just too tempting to turn down.

**Oh! Wow. Um... I would love to, Kurt. But I should tell you now that I don't really text. But I would love to be able to call you- hear your voice. **

"I would love that, too."

Okay. Okay, Blaine. You can do this. Kurt sent you his number. Just call him. Surprise him. It will be fun. You'll finally get to hear what he sounds like. Okay. Come on.

Blaine grabbed his phone and spoke Kurt's number into it, then heard it ringing. Oh my god, Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-.

"Hello?" A beautiful, high-pitched, angelic-sounding voice answered the phone.

Wow, okay. Breathe, Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine answered in a slightly breathy voice.

"Blaine?"

"That's me. Kurt... I love your voice," Blaine sighed. And, oh, yeah, that didn't sound creepy at all, Blaine.

"Thank you. You sound like yourself."

"I sound like myself?" Blaine asked, having no idea what Kurt was talking about, but still loving every minute of it, because this was _Kurt! _He was talking to _Kurt! _

"Yeah... you just sound like how I pictured you."

"Oh. Well, so do you."

"This is so crazy. I can't believe I'm talking to you on the phone right now."

"Me neither," Blaine said, almost forgetting himself and adding on 'it's so different from the monotone computer voice.'

There were a few moments of awkward silence, in which Blaine just took in the whole situation, trying to calm himself down a bit, before Kurt announced, "I don't even know what to say right now..."

"How about you just tell me about your day, like you would normally," Blaine said with a smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Sooo... Kurt gave me his number," Blaine squealed to Wes at glee club the next afternoon.<p>

"Did you call him?" Wes asked, eagerly.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "And his voice is so beautiful, Wes. He sounds like a dream. We talked for hours."

"You really like this guy, don't you?"

"I really, really do. Everything just comes so naturally with him. I've never felt more like myself. Not ever. Not even before the accident."

"Wow, Blaine. I am so, so happy for you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked on the phone one afternoon, a few weeks after the two boys started calling one another.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if this is too forward, but do you think you could send me a picture of yourself? I want to know what the guy I'm talking to looks like."

Well shit. Blaine would have to run and find Wes really quick and help him find a picture of him on his computer and then attach it to an e-mail and send it to Kurt and dammit, why was Blaine so useless?

"Oh! Uhh... sure? I mean, I suppose it couldn't hurt anything," Blaine said, trying to sound calm and normal.

"You don't have to if you're too uncomfortable. I promise I won't be offended," Kurt said, and Blaine could tell the other man was freaking out, so he quickly interrupted.

"No, no. I'll do it. Uhhh... tomorrow. Can I send it to you tomorrow?" Blaine asked, figuring that would give him enough time to call Wes and have him come over and help. He would have to tell Wes to use a picture of him outdoors, so the sunglasses wouldn't seem out of place.

"Yeah. No problem! So how was your day? Warblers practice going well?"

"Yeah! We're definitely going to dominate at Sectionals. How about New Directions?" Blaine asked, happy for the change in topic.

"Oh, we're totally going to kick ass. That is, if all the drama ever dies down," Kurt laughed.

"Oh no. Who broke up this week?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Wes," Blaine said, as Wes scooted away from his computer after having sent the picture to Kurt. "I really appreciate you helping me out with this."<p>

"It's no problem. I'm just happy you guys are getting even closer," Wes replied. "I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Sounds good. See you then," Blaine said, then waited to hear the door close before finishing getting ready for school that day.

A few minutes later he heard his e-mail ding. We went over to the computer and opened it, waiting for the text to voice program to work and read him the e-mail, but no sound came through the computer speakers.

Huh, someone must have sent him a blank e-mail or something by accident. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just settling down at his desk to do homework for the evening when he heard his phone ringing. It was probably Kurt, but he always answered the phone the same way, just in case it was someone else.<p>

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, Blaine. What's up?" Kurt's voice sounded down the line.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Nothing much. Just getting started on homework."

"Oh yeah? I was just procrastinating."

"Oh, so now I'm just an excuse to get out of studying?" Blaine teased.

"You know you're more to me than that."

Oh my god. Did Kurt just...? He did. He totally did. He implied that he cared for Blaine. Wow. Blaine couldn't believe this was happening to him. This _never _happened to him. It must be a mistake.

"Uhh... Blaine? I'm sorry, did I scare you off?" Kurt asked, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"No! No, not at all. It's just... no one's ever said something like that to me before. No one's ever implied that they care about me."

"I'm not implying. I _do _care about you, Blaine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kurt admitted.

"Don't say that," Blaine whispered, not wanting his heart to get broken. Kurt _couldn't _like him. It just wasn't possible. There was no way the guy Blaine was completely head over heels for liked him back.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't mean it. You can't mean it," Blaine argued.

"I do, though."

"Kurt," Blaine practically whined. "I'm not good enough for you."

Maybe Blaine should just fess up. Maybe he should tell Kurt that he was blind so the other man would understand. So Kurt could have a chance to run for the hills, just like every other guy.

"That's crazy!" Kurt screeched, forcing Blaine to briefly pull the phone away from his ear.

"It's true though," Blaine sighed, ready to admit the truth so Kurt would understand that he could do so much better than a blind guy.

"I'm... I... you just deserve better than me," Blaine chickened out at the end, not able to confess.

"No. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too," Blaine whispered, knowing he should resist, but he just wasn't strong enough. He liked Kurt too much. So he decided to be selfish.

* * *

><p>"Kurt and I are together," Blaine admitted as he and Wes were hanging out in his room one evening.<p>

"Wait, so you met him?" Wes asked.

"No, not yet. We... we talked about it over the phone. I almost told him I'm blind, but I just couldn't. I like him too much to lose him. But he admitted that he likes me, too. So... I guess that means we're together."

"Blaine, that's so awesome! But I think you underestimate Kurt. I don't think he would run from you if you told him the truth. From what you tell me, he sounds better than that. And you kind of have the advantage of him knowing you before judging you on your blindness."

"Yeah... maybe. But I'm too scared to find out. Anyway... I kind of miss him now. Do you mind if I call him really quick? Just to say hello?"

"Sure thing, bud," Wes smiled, turning back to the book he was reading.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine greeted once Kurt picked up the phone. "Is this a good time? How are you?"

* * *

><p>It was the big day- the day of the Warblers performance in the study room.<p>

The Warblers were basically rock stars at Dalton- even Blaine, who practiced even harder than the other guys, and rightfully deserved his spot as the lead singer.

Blaine was nervous and excited, just like he was before any performance. That is, until the Warblers started the background singing behind him. Then, he was completely in his element. He sang his heart out, two-stepping in time with the other guys, not missing a single beat.

If Blaine was being honest with himself, it was probably his best performance to date, which the other Warblers obviously agreed with, since they tackled him after the song ended, showering him with hugs and pats on the back.

Blaine admitted to himself that it was probably his best performance because he had been thinking of Kurt the entire song, wishing he could sing it to him. Maybe he would call him later and serenade him through the phone. That would be romantic, right?

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call out his name. And wait... he knew that voice. Oh my god.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped, glancing up in the general direction the voice had come from. "What are you doing here?"

Oh my god, this could not be happening. Blaine wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for it to all be over, yet.

"I wanted to meet you... in person, that is. I hope you don't mind," Kurt said, suddenly right in front of Blaine, causing Blaine to jerk back a bit in surprise.

"No! No, of course I don't mind. It's just... a surprise." Blaine said, nerves completely taking over. "God, I'm... I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

"Wait, find out what? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, sounding confused.

Did he really not know? How could he not have noticed? Blaine thought it was pretty obvious. Oh well... looked like all of this was about to end anyway, so he might as well fess up.

"You don't... Kurt... I- I'm blind," Blaine sighed, completely dejected, waiting for Kurt to run away.

After a few moments of silence, he figured Kurt was gone, but he decided to call out his name, just to make sure. "Kurt?"

"Sorry. Just... a lot to take in."

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin when Kurt answered. Kurt was still there? Kurt was still talking to him? Okay... so what was he supposed to do now?

"I'm assuming you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course I do. So can we go out for coffee? I came all this way to ask you out on a proper date, after all," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands.

Blaine grasped onto Kurt's hands tightly in return. He was in shock. There was no way this was happening. Kurt still wanted him. Kurt knew the truth, and he wanted to take him on a date. It was then, right then, that Blaine realized it. He was completely, head over heels in love with this man.

"Are... you can't be serious," Blaine gasped, trying to take his hands back, but Kurt wouldn't let go.

"About what?"

"You still want to date me?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"Blaine, of course I do. I love you. I know I've never said it before and the timing probably isn't ideal, but it's true. I'm in love with you. Just because you can't see won't change that."

Blaine honestly couldn't believe it. He had never felt so overwhelmed in his life, and at that moment, all he wished for was that he could see the man who had completely changed his life.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, barely able to to find his voice. "Can I look at you?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" Kurt responded, and Blaine had to repress a grin, knowing that had probably sounded like a crazy question to Kurt.

Blaine slowly reached his hands out until he felt Kurt's eyebrows. And oh, Kurt was taller than him. By a couple of inches, if Blaine had to guess. His eyebrows were soft and smooth, which meant Kurt definitely cared about his appearance, unlike Blaine, whose own eyebrows were big and triangular. He slowly worked his hands down, caressing the soft, smooth skin that felt like silk under his hands. Kurt's cheekbones were defined and strong, which meant Kurt looked masculine, despite his delicate skin. His lips were plump and smooth, and Blaine was sure they would feel amazing moving against his. His chin was angular, and also strong, and perfectly rounded off Kurt's face. Kurt was beautiful.

Blaine's hands slowly made their way back up to Kurt's cheeks, where he softly cupped them, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

And suddenly, Kurt's lips were on his, and Blaine had never felt more complete.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered as they broke apart, and then immediately dove back in, recapturing Kurt's lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you have it. That should have cleared up any questions brought up in Kurt's POV, but if you still have questions, don't hesitate to ask!

The text to speech program is a real thing, in case you were wondering, and you can google it if you want :)

Hope you guys enjoyed seeing the story from Blaine's POV!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or these characters. Sometimes, life just isn't fair.


	3. First Date

"So, Blaine Anderson," Kurt started as the two men sat down for coffee on their first date. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I was 15 when I lost my sight-"

"No, I said tell me about yourself, not about your... disability," Kurt sighed, reaching out to gently touch Blaine's hand.

"But..." Blaine started, then trailed off. He didn't really know what to say to that. Honestly, Kurt was the first person to ever actually differentiate between the two since the accident happened. "Why are you so good to me, Kurt?" Blaine finally sighed, flipping his hand so Kurt would get the message and intertwine their fingers together.

Wow. He was holding hands. With his boyfriend. Kurt was his boyfriend, right? He would have to ask later.

"You earned it," Kurt teased. "But seriously, Blaine. I told you- I love you. And you're not your disability. You are so much more than that. Who you are was enough to make me fall in love with you, after all."

"I love you, too. So much, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "We are doing this so backwards. Usually the 'I love you's' don't come until at least a few months after dating."

"Well, the way I see it, we've been dating for a while now. Just... without actually meeting."

"And with this giant secret hanging over our heads," Blaine joked.

"That too," Kurt said. "We all have secrets, Blaine. Some bigger than others, but I hope that now we can actually share them with each other."

"I'd like that. It'd be nice to have someone to lean on, and I don't mean physically, because I already have plenty of people offering to do that," Blaine joked, bitterly. "It actually gets kind of annoying sometimes. It's like, that's what my seeing-dog is for."

"You have a dog? Oh my god, that's it. This will never work. It will shed all over my clothes. I'm sorry, but this is over," Kurt exclaimed, jokingly, pulling his hand out of Blaine's.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called out, worried that Kurt would leave him all alone.

"Oh, Blaine. I was joking, silly. You think a dog would scare me away?" Kurt asked, reaching his hand back out to grasp Blaine's again.

"I don't know... I've never done this before," Blaine mumbled, blushing at his gullibility.

"Yeah, me neither," Kurt admitted.

"Wait, really? You've never had a boyfriend?" Blaine asked. "But Kurt, you're so wonderful."

"Did this really never come up in one of our conversation before?" Kurt pondered. "Yeah, no boyfriends before. I'm pretty alone at McKinley."

"I know how it feels," Blaine mumbled.

"Exactly. You know, that's what initially drew me to you. The fact that we could relate to one another. So much We both know what it's like to be alone. But we don't have to be alone anymore. Because we found each other," Kurt said.

"We did," Blaine agreed, then gasped when he felt Kurt's lips lightly brush his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Would you like me to ask you first, from now on? Or at least give a warning, or something," Kurt asked, blushing.

"No, no. It's a good surprise. Trust me. I like surprises, sometimes," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine was so adorable. Sure, he had already known how attractive the other man was, since he had that picture of him, but he never would have guessed how adorably geeky and sweet the other man would be in real life.

"Anyway, you wanted me to tell you more about myself?" Blaine asked.

"You already have been. I feel like I'm learning so much about you, just by being with you in person," Kurt observed.

"Same. You know, you can learn a lot about a person from the sound of their voice. A lot of people think body language is key to learning about a person, but, since the accident, I've learned that tone and intonation are much better signals of what a person is feeling," Blaine said.

"The accident?" Kurt asked.

"Uhh... yeah. That's what I call it. Even though, I guess it really wasn't an accident. Those guys were pretty intent on beating me up. In fact, the only accident was probably the fact that I survived the attack," Blaine announced, bitterly.

"Oh, god. Blaine. That's horrible. And this whole time I've been complaining about my bullies, and how horrible they are... I haven't been fair at all," Kurt whined, suddenly angry at himself for being so selfish.

"No! No, don't say that. You are important Kurt, and your problems aren't any smaller than mine, okay? I told you the first day we started talking that it made me feel better to know I wasn't alone in this. That still holds true. Never feel like you can't come to me with your problems. I'm not the only one who needs someone to lean on."

"You're right," Kurt sighed. "And let me tell you, you have been incredible to lean on. All of my friends have noticed a change in my attitude since I met you. I'm so much happier, and I feel stronger than I ever have before, because I know you'll catch me when I fall."

"Do you want to know more about how I became blind? Or do you have any questions for me?" Blaine asked.

"I do... but not today. I don't need to know everything today. Let's just enjoy being together for now," Kurt suggested.

"I'd like that," Blaine smiled.

"Anyway, you ready to head out? I'll walk you back to Dalton, then we can hang out in your dorm for a bit. We can read Vogue," Kurt exclaimed, excitedly.

"Sounds wonderful!" Blaine agreed, then stood from his seat, smiling when he felt Kurt take his arm.

Kurt led Blaine from the cafe, but, never having led a blind person before, forgot to point out the steps leading down from the entrance, which meant Blaine stumbled down them, pulling Kurt down with him, both men landing in a heap on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry," Kurt freaked out, hurrying to stand and help Blaine up, looking him over for any serious injuries.

Blaine was humiliated. This is why he never went anywhere without his seeing-dog, or at least his walking stick, but he wanted to impress Kurt and not scare him off, so he had foregone both of those today. And now he had made a fool of himself, and put too much pressure on Kurt.

"No, it's my fault. This shouldn't be your burden. You shouldn't have to watch out for me every step I take. God, I was so stupid to think this would work," Blaine cried, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Stop that," Kurt ordered, reaching out to grab Blaine's hands. "This _will _work. It's just going to take some practice, okay? This is all still new for me, but it doesn't mean I'm not willing to learn. And I _want _to learn, so desperately, because the reward is so beautiful and so wonderful."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his voice choked. "I feel like I'm asking too much of you."

"I'm positive. Now, come on. Let's get you back to school," Kurt said, reaching out to take Blaine's arm again, this time making sure Blaine would be okay.

Yeah, it would take some practice, but Kurt knew it would be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, yes. I'm continuing this. I have about 6 more chapters planned, which will basically cover all the big events in their lives. All of the chapters from here on out will be much shorter than the original two, but hey, at least I'm writing them, right? Haha.

Anyway, I don't know much about blindness, so I'm just kind of taking a guess in the dark and googling what I can, so I apologize for any mistakes I make. If you spot anything that seems off, please review and let me know. I would appreciate the help.

Soooo... enjoy! Next up is 'meeting the parents'


	4. Meet the Parents

"Hey dad," Kurt greeted his dad timidly at the garage after school.

He and Blaine had been dating, in person, for about a week now. And everything was more than perfect. They were still in the honeymoon phase, obviously, and Kurt had already been learning more and more about what it meant to be blind, and he was amazed every day by seeing everything Blaine was still capable of doing. Blaine had honestly overcome the odds and was so strong. Kurt was so proud of him. So he was ready to share him with the world- namely, his dad.

"What's up, kiddo? I was just finishing up here. You have perfect timing," Burt answered, wiping his hands off on a dirty rag, then sitting down on a bench to listen to his son.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Why do you look so scared? Is this bad news? Are you in trouble," Burt asked, sounding a mixture of concerned and threatening.

"No, dad. I'm fine. I just... okay. I- I have a boyfriend," Kurt mumbled. Burt didn't respond. "...Dad?"

"Wow. Okay. I was not ready for that. I mean, I'm happy for you. Of course I am. I just thought we wouldn't be having this talk until college. But wow. Congratulations, son. When do I get to meet him?" Burt asked.

"Well... there's more..." Kurt trailed. He was so grateful his dad had been accepting. He knew he would be. His dad had never been anything but supportive of him. But he was worried the next thing he had to say would be too much.

"Oh no. You're not pregnant, are you?" Burt joked, nudging Kurt playfully in the side.

"No, dad," Kurt laughed. "It's just that there's something about Blaine you should know before you meet him."

"Blaine? That's his name?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. Blaine Anderson. He's 18, like me, goes to Dalton Academy, he's in glee club, and he's absolutely perfect for me and I really love him-"

"Love?" Burt choked. "Aren't you moving kind of fast there, kiddo?"

"We've been dating for a few months, actually," Kurt explained, timidly.

Burt made to cut him off again, but Kurt held up a finger, signaling him to wait. "We'll get to that in a minute."

"Okay, so what could be more important than the fact that you've had a boyfriend for a few months and didn't bother to tell me?" Burt asked, kind of frustrated with his kid for keeping his relationship a secret. He thought he had made it clear to Kurt that he could always tell him anything.

"Blaine... he's blind, dad."

"Ummm... wow. Okay. I... I need a second," Burt said, staring off at the wall across from him, not sure what to say. Kurt waited patiently while Burt gathered his thoughts.

Finally, Burt spoke up again. "This is okay with you, son? Him being blind?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I still love him, no matter what," Kurt said firmly, so Burt wouldn't question his sincerity.

"Okay. Well then, who am I to complain? Invite him over to dinner on Friday, will ya?" Burt asked.

"Thank you, dad!" Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his dad.

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad. I have something to tell you," Blaine announced at dinner, the day he and Kurt had agreed upon to break the news to their parents. Kurt had called him right before the meal that his dad had taken the news wonderfully and wanted him over for dinner on Friday. Blaine was beyond ecstatic, and now couldn't wait to tell his parents the news. "I have a boyfriend!"<p>

Blaine's mother, Dianne was the first to respond, jumping up from her seat at the dinner table to grab her son in a hug. "Oh, Blaine. I am so happy for you! I was starting to worry that no one would ever... well, you know. But, oh, this is wonderful news!"

"Congratulations, son," Blaine's father, Tom, added, patting his son proudly on the back.

"Tell me all about him," his mother gushed. "What's he like? What's his name? How did you meet?"

Blaine laughed under all the attention, happy to be able to tell his family all about the love of his life.

"His name is Kurt Hummel. The circumstances in which we met are a little complicated, so I think I'll hold off on explaining that for another time, but we've been together for a while now. He's 18, goes to McKinley, has the voice of an angel, and he's in love with me, regardless of my disability. And I love him, too," Blaine beamed.

"Oh, honey. I am just so, so happy for you," his mother sighed, reaching out to hug Blaine once again.

"Thanks mom. And dad," Blaine smiled. "He told his dad today, too, and he's invited me over for family dinner on Friday."

"Well then you'll have to invite him over here soon, too. We have to meet this Kurt," Tom insisted.

"I'd love that dad. And I'm sure Kurt would, too. I'll be sure to ask him."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang right on time Friday night.<p>

Blaine had convinced his mom to just drop him off at the curb and not come in with him. He reminded her that she would be meeting Kurt soon enough. But, for tonight, he wanted to do this on his own.

He grabbed his dog, Chewie (after Chewbacca) by the leash from the backseat, and let him guide him up the walkway of the Hummel's front yard.

Kurt answered the door only seconds later (Blaine could tell from the scent of his cologne), and immediately bent down and started petting the dog.

"Hi, Chewie!" Kurt squealed, rubbing the dog affectionately.

"Hi to you, too, love," Blaine greeted, jokingly. "You know, technically, you're not even supposed to pet Chewie when he's on duty."

"Oh my god, I forgot!" Kurt shrieked, darting up and taking a few steps away from the dog as if he had been burned. "I'm sorry! I didn't mess anything up, did I?"

"Kurt, Kurt! Calm down. I'm just messing with you," Blaine reassured, reaching out to grab his boyfriend's shoulder. He missed, ending up with an armful of Kurt's elbows, but he knew his boyfriend got the message when he felt him relax under his touch. "But honestly, I'm hurt. Our first date you nearly left me because of this dog, and now here I am, completely ignored because of the same damn dog," Blaine whined, teasing his boyfriend further.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know I love you more than Chewie. But that dog is just way too damn cute for his own good," Kurt said, stepping back up to Blaine to place a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Mmmm..." Blaine sighed as he and Kurt separated. "What, and I'm not cute?" he joked.

"Nope. You, my love, are beautiful. Breath-taking, even," Kurt said, completely serious. "Now, please, come in. Get out of the cold," Kurt insisted, reaching out to take Blaine's arm and lead him into the dining room, where he had ordered his family to wait, not wanting everyone to rush at Blaine at once.

"Everybody, this is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt beamed as he and Blaine entered the dining room.

Burt was the first to stand, walking over to Blaine and reaching out his hand to shake the other man's, before realizing Blaine couldn't see his hand. Burt awkwardly lowered his arm and cleared his throat before announcing, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaine. Kurt's hardly stopped talking about you all week."

"Dad..." Kurt whined, embarrassed.

"Oh, Burt. Stop embarrassing him. Hi Blaine, I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother. Umm... may I hug you?" Carole asked.

"Absolutely," Blaine grinned, reaching out his arms into the space in front of him, which Carole immediately filled.

"Dude, you have a dog!" Finn exclaimed from his spot at the table.

"Excellent observation, Finn," Kurt announced, sarcastically.

"Uhh, yeah. That's Chewie," Blaine called out in the general direction of Finn's voice. "But I have to ask that you don't pet him while he's guiding me. Don't follow Kurt's example when it comes to that," Blaine teased his boyfriend, once again.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Poke fun at your boyfriend because he likes your dog," Kurt joked, kissing his boyfriend gently on the cheek, aware of all the eyes on them.

"Well, come on, boys. Let's sit," Carole announced. "You're right on time, Blaine. Dinner just got done."

"It smells wonderful, Mrs..." Blaine trailed off, not sure what to call Kurt's stepmother.

"You can just call me Carole, dear."

Blaine nodded, then sat down next to Kurt, after Kurt dragged him over to the table.

"Oh.. umm... would you like me to serve you, Blaine?" Burt asked awkwardly. Blaine was the first bind person he had ever met, and he wasn't sure exactly what to do.

"Oh, no. I'm good. Kurt will help me out," Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Burt expected to see his son start filling up his boyfriend's plate, so he was surprised when Kurt started filling up his own plate while quietly speaking to Blaine, instead. Burt leaned closer to the pair to decipher what Kurt was saying.

"Mashed potatoes are at 2 o'clock, ham is at 12 o'clock, right in front of you, green beans are at 10 o'clock, and rolls are in front of Finn, so you can ask him to pass them to you if you want some. Your fork and knife are on the right, spoon on the left, and your cup is at 2 o'clock directly in front of your plate."

"Thank you," Blaine responded, then leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek before filling up his plate. Burt was shocked that Kurt had leaned into the kiss, almost presenting his cheek to his boyfriend, as if he knew after Blaine's thanks, he would be searching out his cheek in order to show his affection. It had only been a little over a week and these two boys already flowed perfectly with one another.

Burt also wondered where Kurt had learned that trick with the food. He figured Blaine had explained it to him. They had been seeing each other for over a week, after all. He was sure they must have had dinner together at least once during that time.

"I never did remember to ask. How did you two meet?" Burt asked, recalling that they had actually been dating for more than a week, according to Kurt.

Blaine felt Kurt tense up next to him, and reached over to grab his hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Umm... well. About that. It's kind of a funny story..." Kurt said, biding his time. He really, _really_ didn't want to tell his dad that he was dating a guy he had met on the internet. Burt had been really understanding about everything so far, but Kurt was sure that wouldn't be the case when it came to this.

"Sir, I don't want to lie to you. Kurt and I met on a dating website. Neither of us signed up on our own, I swear. Rachel set it up for Kurt, and my friend Wes set mine up. We started talking purely by chance, and hit it off. We were extremely careful about it, though. I promise."

Burt sighed, rubbing his face. "Kurt..." he moaned in a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, dad. I promise we were careful about it. And I don't plan on ever getting on a dating website ever again, so you don't even have to worry about it."

"Just, be careful about that kind of stuff, kid. Sure, it worked out for you and Blaine this time, but it doesn't always work out, okay?"

"I know, dad," Kurt whined.

"Your dad's just looking out for your safety, Kurt. I know my parents would say the same thing," Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt's hand again.

"I like this kid," Burt teased to Kurt. "You should keep him around."

* * *

><p>"So, I feel like I should give you some kind of warning. My parents are really, <em>really <em>excited to meet you. They were kind of worried that, after the accident, no one would ever be willing to be with me again..." Blaine murmured as he let Kurt into his house for dinner the following weekend.

"Well, a little excitement never hurt anyone. It's better than homophobia, after all," Kurt whispered his reassurance in reply, giving his boyfriend a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, then. Mom, dad!" Blaine called out, then heard their quickly approaching footsteps.

"Is this him?" Blaine's mother shrieked. "Oh, Blaine. He's so handsome."

"I'm sure he is," Blaine smiled.

"Welcome to our home, Kurt. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Blaine's filled you in on the fact that we thought we'd never get to meet someone special to our Blaine... we never thought he would find someone after everything that happen, so thank you," Blaine's father said, reaching out to shake Kurt's hand.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Kurt insisted. "If anything, I should be thankful to Blaine for wanting to date _me. _And thank you two as well for having me over tonight. It's so sweet of you to invite me."

"Of course!" Dianne reassured. "Now please, come into the dining room. Dinner is ready."

Kurt followed her, then turned back, suddenly remembering he had forgotten to grab Blaine's arm and guide him, and was surprised to find that Blaine was already right by his side.

And oh, that's right. This is Blaine's house. Of course he can get around it on his own, without Kurt or his walking stick or Chewie. And Kurt couldn't help but dream about the day when he and Blaine might live together, and Blaine would be that comfortable in their own home. It was a really nice though.

Kurt reached out to take Blaine's hand anyway, not wanting to be apart from his boyfriend. Now that he had found Blaine, he was never letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! So I really, really hope I'm doing this story justice. I just think it has the potential to be a really awesome story, so I'm trying my best to keep it accurate and fun. So... yeah... I just hope you guys are enjoying it! Let me know if you are or if there is anything you would like to see different.

Next chapter will be up in a little over a week. I'm going out of town soon and won't have internet for a week, but then I'll be going home for a quick mini-vacation, and will have lots of time to write.

Next chapter: NYC and college. I have a lot of fun ideas for this, and I'm looking forward to writing it!


	5. New York

Kurt and Blaine had officially been in New York for one year.

In the beginning, it had taken some adjusting. It was a new setting for Blaine, and Kurt had to help him, step by step, in learning their new apartment, how to get to and from school, and how to navigate around the city.

Blaine didn't have his mom driving him to and from everywhere anymore, after all.

It was scary.

It was dangerous.

It was embarrassing.

But still, Kurt was there. Kurt was always there. And Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.

And now, there was routine.

After a year together, Blaine was finally comfortable in his home. He knew how many steps from the bed to the bathroom, how many stairs from the bathroom to the kitchen, which side of the counter his hair gel was on, so it wouldn't get mixed up with Kurt's facial products, and exactly where each type of food would be located on the dinner table.

It definitely helped that Kurt was so clean and organized. Everything belonged in a certain place, so Blaine always knew where to find what he was looking for. And Kurt knew Blaine so well by this point, he could often get whatever Blaine needed to him before Blaine even knew he needed it.

Kurt learned the hard way not to be too overbearing when they had a fight a few months after moving in together, but they talked it out and grew stronger because of it. It was their first and only fight, and Kurt finally made a promise to let Blaine do some things for himself, and Blaine promised to understand that when Kurt helped, he was doing it out of love, and wouldn't treat anyone else, especially someone with sight, who he loved any differently.

"How's your paper coming along?" Kurt asked, as he and Blaine were cuddled up on the couch one evening, both working on their own individual homework.

Blaine kept frequently running his fingers over his text book, which he had bought special braille editions of for every class (thank god for those extra scholarships for being blind, because those books were _not _cheap), then went back to typing speedily on his computer.

"It's going well. I think I only have one more page left and then I'll be done," Blaine answered, without once stopping typing.

"I still can't get over how proficient a typist you are," Kurt wondered aloud.

Blaine laughed, quietly. Kurt had expressed his awe at Blaine's typing skills multiple times since they met. And Blaine always explained to him how he had always been a fast typist his whole life, and when he became blind, he practiced even harder to make sure that he could keep that basic skill. But he had where all the keys on his laptop are memorized well before he lost his sight, so that definitely helped him out when he could no longer see what he was typing anymore. But he had no idea that Kurt still checked his papers every time he wrote one, just to make sure there were no typos, not that there ever really were, because Kurt would hate for his boyfriend to get marked down a grade for such a simple error.

"Well, I'm calling it quits. I've memorized all I can for today," Kurt sighed, dropping his latest script beside him and slipping off the couch and onto the floor to be closer to Chewie, who was always curled up at their feet while they cuddled on the couch.

"As soon as I finish this paper, I'll listen to you run lines. I promise," Blaine smiled, still not turning his attention away from his books and computer.

"You're the best," Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's knee, while he continued to pet their dog.

Kurt heard Blaine's fingers stop rapping against the keyboard a few seconds before he felt a hand glide gently through his hair. Kurt leaned back into the touch. He loved it when Blaine played with his hair, because he knew he wouldn't judge him if his hair was a mess afterward... it's not like Blaine would be able to see it anyway.

Kurt let Blaine continue to play with his hair for a few more moments before reluctantly getting up.

"I'm going to get started on dinner and let you finish your paper. I'll be in the kitchen when you finish, if you'd care to join me," Kurt announced.

"I'll be there soon," Blaine replied, then swiftly went back to work on his paper, Chewie still at his feet, ready to help his owner in a second's notice if need-be.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt heard the soft padding of paws entering the kitchen behind him. He recognized the footsteps as Chewie's, which meant Blaine wasn't far behind.

"Mmmm... that smells wonderful," Blaine moaned, walking toward the smell, running his hand along to the wall to determine his path to getting to where he knew Kurt would be, and then slowly reached out his arms to wrap Kurt in a hug from behind. Kurt leaned back in the embrace, turning his head to place a sweet kiss to Blaine's neck.

"Mmm... you smell wonderful, too," Kurt replied, just breathing his boyfriend in.

"I love you," Blaine answered back, and Kurt turned his head, knowing what his boyfriend was seeking, and was rewarded with a soft, lingering kiss.

"Go sit down. I'll set the table just as soon as I'm done with this," Kurt shooed Blaine away, but his boyfriend would have none of that.

"No, no. You cook. I'll set the table," Blaine insisted, then walked the six steps to the cupboard, and felt up to the second shelf, where he grabbed two plates. He then walked two steps to the right and opened the third drawer, which held the silverware, minus the knives, just to be safe. Then, he walked four steps backwards until he reached the table, where he set everything in the same spot it went every night, before going immediately back to his boyfriend, who he just couldn't stand to be away from for more than a few moments.

"Thank you, dear," Kurt sighed, then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend once again.

"So you finished your paper?" Kurt asked.

"Yep! I'm definitely going to get an A on it, too," Blaine beamed.

"Yay!" Kurt exclaimed. "And now you'll finally have some time to work on that new song."

Blaine had a computer program that he used for his song writing, which he liked to do in his free time. This computer software allowed him to hook his keyboard or guitar up to the computer, and when he played a certain note, the computer would translate it to sheet music, and play it back to him on command so Blaine would always know what he had written. It was an expensive program, but Kurt had gotten it for him for their first Christmas together.

Most of the time, however, Blaine didn't even need this computer software, because he tended to remember everything he ever played, or at least, that's what Kurt always said. But this software was definitely good at printing out sheet music for Blaine to give to other musicians who would sometimes back him up when he played shows at local cafes and bars, which he did most every weekend.

"I've been working on something for you, actually," Blaine admitted. "I'll play it for you after dinner, before you run through your lines with me."

"I would love that," Kurt sighed.

And this was how most nights went. They were comfortable together, almost like they had been doing this for years. Kurt and Blaine knew each other inside and out, and loved every little thing about one another.

Kurt was there that time Blaine got lost on the subway, and called him frantically from he didn't know where. Blaine was there when Kurt had the lead in the play, and he gave him a standing ovation and met him with flowers at the stage door after the show. Kurt was patient with Blaine when it took him a little longer to do day to day tasks. Blaine was there for Kurt when he took a little long to do his skin care regime at night, when all Blaine wanted to do was cuddle.

But regardless of what they went through, they were always there. And they were always together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry these chapters are so short! I just wanted to hit on the basic big moments in Kurt and Blaine's life. I probably should have done some more research for this chapter, like maybe some more info on Blaine's music software, but I just wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out to you guys. Sorry the update took so long. I was at Sundance without internet for a week, and now I'm back home for a few days, so I've been running around all over the place.

Classes are starting up soon for spring semester, and I'm working on my next book (Oh yeah... I wrote a book. Did I mention that? It's called Across the Miles and it's available on itunes and barnes and noble and a few other online websites, if you're interested... -shameless promotion-) so sorry if updates continue to be a little slow. I'm trying to write it as fast as I can.

Next up: someone proposes!


	6. The Proposal

Three years now.

Three years Kurt and Blaine had been together.

Three amazing, difficult, wonderful years.

Blaine felt like the happiest and luckiest man alive.

Kurt was still there for him. Kurt was so patient with him. Blaine never even imagined that someone could be this wonderful, let alone that someone so wonderful would love him.

Blaine would never let Kurt go.

Which is exactly why he was planning on proposing.

Yeah, yeah. You're probably thinking, '_Blaine's _going to propose? But he can't even see... shouldn't it be Kurt?'

But honestly, Blaine didn't see what the problem was. He loved Kurt. He wanted to be with Kurt. And he knew Kurt felt the same. So, even though he couldn't see the ring he was picking out, the sales clerk could, and he could at least feel it to make sure it would fit with the contours of Kurt's hand, which he had now felt more times than he could count- not just in his own hand, but caressing his whole body, roaming places no one else had been before.

And sure, there was the very real possibility that he might kneel down in gum or something (it _is _New York, after all), but he was sure Kurt would stop him from doing that, because Kurt always seemed to be one step ahead of him, and would see Blaine kneeling toward any gross substance before Blaine could actually do it.

Then again... the fact that Kurt always seemed to be one step ahead of Blaine kind of worried him. He wanted this to be a surprise. He wanted it to be wonderful for Kurt. He wanted everything to go perfectly. So if he had seemed a little distant lately... which, apparently, he had, according to Kurt, he had good reason.

He felt bad for keeping this secret from Kurt. He hadn't kept a single secret from Kurt since the time he didn't reveal that he was blind until Kurt had found out for himself. They had always been one hundred percent honest with one another ever since then. Blaine had almsot fessed up what he was planning at least ten times by now, but he still managed to hold his tongue. Again... this had to be _perfect. _

So now, Blaine was on the subway, silently counting the number of stops till the one he's waiting for in Times Square, where he would go to the Diamond District, located on 47th street, between fifth and sixth avenue. He was fully confident that he would be able to find something to Kurt's liking there. So when the subway came to a hault at his stop, he wandered out onto the busy streets of New York, Chewie leading the way, helping him get to his destination without Blaine having to worry about getting mauled over by cars or speedy pedestrians. _The pedestrians_... it took Blaine at least five months and lots of Kurt shouting at strangers for him to get used to it all. He still swore to this day that the pedestrians were much more lethal than the taxi cabs. But hey... it's New York. What can you do?

Blaine wandered into the first store he came across, figuring he would just try his luck there. He was immediately hounded by the woman working there.

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me, you can't bring that dog in here!" the woman shouted at him.

"He's my seeing-dog," Blaine explained in a bored voice.

"Oh... right. Well then. Just make sure he doesn't pee on the carpet," the woman snarled, snootily.

But Blaine figures that won't be a problem, seeing as how he doesn't really want to shop there anymore.

Without a word, he walked out the door and headed into the store next door.

"Oh my god! What a cute dog!" A shrill voice shrieked.

'Much better," Blaine thought with a grin.

"His name is Chewbacca. But I'll have to ask you not to pet him while he's working," he explained.

"Oh? Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry," The woman said, sounded embarassed. Blaine is quick to reassure her.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. You had a much better reaction to him than the woman next door did."

"Oh, that old hag? She's a bitch. Just ignore her. You're in _much _better hands here. What can I help you with?" The woman asked, kindly, and Blaine has a great feeling about this jewelry store.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend. I hope you aren't opposed to me touching a lot of the rings today... it's the only way I can get a feel for what they're like and if they're right for him."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all," the woman reassured. "Oh, by the way, my name is Claire. What's yours?"

"Blaine," Blaine introduces himself, and holds out his hand. He feels Claire grasp his with her own and give a firm handshake.

"Well, Blaine, did you have anything in mind to start off our search?" Claire asked, and Blaine can hear her walking away from him, presumably to move behind the counter so she can pull out rings for him. He lets Chewie guide him forward until he's right in front of the jewelry case. "All of our male engagement rings are located right in here."

"I know that Kurt likes silver jewelry. Or white gold. But he doesn't want yellow gold. He says it's too tacky and gaudy and is like showing off how wealthy a person is. I don't know about all that... but I want to get him what he wants. And I'm sure a few diamonds couldn't hurt."

"Hmmm... okay. So nothing gaudy. Preferably silver. A few diamonds... Aha! Blaine, you are in luck. I believe I have the perfect ring for you right here! It's white gold with three diamonds going diagonally down the front- but not protruding. Simple, yet elegant. Sounds just like your boyfriend," Claire said, placing the ring she has pulled from the display into Blaine's hand.

Blaine feels the ring. It has a slightly ridged texture, and he can feel the diamonds running down it. It's broad, but still not too big. He can tell that it is masculine enough, but should still be a good size on Kurt's thin, long fingers.

"I... wow. I think this might be it. This is the one," Blaine gasped. He can't believe he just found the perfect ring on the first try. "And I suppose even if it isn't, I can bring Kurt back here... if he says yes, that is... to pick out his own. What's the return policy?"

"We do exchanges, so it shouldn't be a problem. But honestly, I think he'll love it. That Kurt is one lucky man," Claire said.

"I'm the lucky one," Blaine whispered to himself. "I'll take it," he announces more loudly.

* * *

><p>A week later, Blaine just can't keep his secret any longer. He had been waiting and waiting for the perfect moment, but he realized that every moment with Kurt was a perfect moment.<p>

So he decided on one of their many nights in that tonight is the night. They're watching their favorite movie, _Titanic_... well, Blaine's listening. Kurt used to describe what was happening on screen, in case Blaine had forgotten since he saw it when he was younger, before he lost his sight, but lately, they both seem to talk over the movie instead, just enjoying being together and talking about anything and everything.

They're currently cuddled up together on the couch and drinking champagne, talking a mile a minute to one another about their weeks and their classes. They both only have one more year left, and Blaine hopes they can get married, if Kurt says yes, shortly after graduation.

All in all, their evening is simple. It's sweet. It's them.

When the movie ends, Kurt is snuggled up against Blaine's chest. Kurt had always been the little spoon, despite their height differences, because Blaine always argued how much he loved having Kurt in his arms.

Blaine gently reached out to take the champagne glass out of Kurt's hand, and set it down on the table in front of the couch. He scooted away from Kurt so that they're sitting facing one another.

"Kurt..." Blaine began, voice shaking.

Kurt instantly noticed Blaine's change in behavior and stiffened. Blaine felt his boyfriend tense next to him, so he reached out to lay a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Kurt," Blaine began again. "I love you, more than anything or anyone in this whole world. You are... you're everything, Kurt," Blaine says, at a loss for words to explain the depth of his emotions.

"Oh, Blaine. I feel the sa-" Kurt began, but Blaine interrupted him.

"I want to spend forever with you," Blaine said, speedily. Kurt instantly realizes what's happening, and freezes all over again, this time out of shock. "You are too good to me. You are my eyes, you are my best friend, you are my love, you are my whole life. I know it's going to be difficult. These past few years have been difficult. I'm afraid it's always going to be a bit difficult with me, and I know that you deserve better... but I'm just too selfish to do anything about it. So, that's why I'm asking you to marry me."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, nodding his head, but then realizes that his boyfriend can't see him, so he quietly exclaims, "yes."

"Yes?" Blaine echoed.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Blaine, of course!" Kurt exclaimed, more loudly and enthusiastically, throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms, both men softly crying tears of joy.

"Yes," Blaine said again, in awe, laughing a bit at how lucky he is. "Oh! I have a ring! I have a ring for you," Blaine said, fidgeting in his pocket until he produces the ring box, and quickly opens it for Kurt to inspect it. He hears Kurt gasp. "If you don't like it, you can exchange it. I asked. I don't know if it's good or not. I mean, it felt beautiful, and you deserve the best, so that's why I got it, but-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, then swiftly bent down and placed a sweet and tender kiss on his fiance's lips. "It's perfect. I can't believe you. It's... it's so beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I wish I could see you right now," Blaine said, absently.

It's not the first time Blaine had voiced this particular desire out loud. In fact, in the years Kurt had known Blaine, he himself was the only thing Blaine ever wished out loud to see.

"I know, baby," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry you can't... but I can tell you that right now, I look really, incandescently happy."

"I'm glad," Blaine whispered, and then pulled his fiance into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, there's another chapter. I didn't really proof-read it, and I'm sure there are some changes of tense in there... so sorry about that. But I just wanted to go ahead and post this for you guys. I'll admit that this isn't my favorite fic I've ever written, or my best by any means, but I did enjoy this chapter, so I hope you did, too!

By the way, the ring Blaine got Kurt... if you would like to see it- go to the zales website , then type in "Men's Wedding Bands" in the search bar. It's on the first page, fourth row in the middle, and it is called the Men's 1/10 CT. T.W. Diamond Three Stone Wedding Band in 10K White Gold. Pretty, right?

Next up: the wedding!


	7. The Wedding

It was finally the wedding day.

The engagement between Kurt and Blaine had lasted a year. They decided to wait until they had graduated from college to finally take that step together. And now, graduation had passed, the final details had been planned, and the wedding was finally being put into motion.

"You ready for this, kiddo?" Burt asked, straightening his son's tie in the back room of the church that Kurt had spents months seeking out, knowing that the place he got married in had to be perfect.

"I've been waiting for this moment forever, dad," Kurt sighed.

"I think what you've been waiting for is to share this moment with _Blaine _forever," Burt observed.

"You are so right, dad. He's just... he's everything."

"Well then, go get him," Burt said, rushing out of the dressing room and taking his seat in the front row, across the aisle from Blaine's mom and dad.

Both men had agreed in advance that they didn't want to walk down the aisle. That was something done at traditional weddings when there was a bride involved. Besides, Kurt thought it was pointless for him to walk down the aisle if Blaine couldn't even see him, and Blaine didn't want to walk down the aisle being led by Chewie, because that would just be a bit ridiculous.

So Kurt had set an alarm on both their phones, and when that alarm went off, they would enter at the front of the church, in front of all their family and friends, from opposite sides, and join together in front of the altar, where they would soon be wed.

*beep beep beep beep*

Kurt looked down at his phone that was going off, and quickly shut off the alarm, hands and fingers shaking in anticipation.

It was time.

Kurt squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, then walked out into the church.

He didn't see Rachel, who was his maid of honor. He didn't see Wes, who was the best man. He didn't see his dad or step-mom in the front pew. No. He didn't see any of that.

He saw Blaine. Only Blaine. And he saw how Blaine was staring right back at him, straight into his eyes.

Blaine still couldn't see, but on this day, their wedding day, he had still managed to find Kurt in the crowd and walk straight toward him, as if by magnetic pull. Sure, they had rehearsed their entrance multiple times so Blaine would be familiar with the path and not have to be led by Chewie and could leave his cane behind him. But it was as though by miracle that Blaine had found him. And Kurt couldn't stop the quick gasp that escaped from him at having Blaine stare right at him, as if he knew exactly what he was looking at.

They stopped when they reached the middle, Kurt reaching out to take his fiance's hands, squeezing them if only so he could feel that much closer to the love of his life.

Blaine leaned over slowly, making sure he wouldn't bump heads with Kurt, his hands lifting to Kurt's face to guide him closer to his fiance, and quickly whispered in his ear.

"This is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered in reply, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his own face. He couldn't remember ever having been so happy.

Their moment was interrupted as the preacher began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness this union of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in marriage. These two gentlemen have asked that we keep this short, because they are rather eager to be joined together, as I'm sure you all can see by how they're holding onto one another right now."

The speech is interrupted by laughter, to which, in response, Kurt and Blaine hold onto one another even tighter, both smiling wider than they ever have.

"So let's just get to it," the preacher continued. "Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forever and ever?"

Kurt and Blaine had decided to change up the vows a bit, omitting 'til death do you part,' because they knew that even death wouldn't part them now.

"I do," Kurt said, voice strong and sure, sliding the ring he and Blaine had chosen onto Blaine's left ring finger.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forever and ever?"

"I do," Blaine said, nearly cutting the preacher off in his hurry to finally be married to the love of his life.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. Congratulations Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

Cheers erupted throughout the room, but Kurt and Blaine didn't hear them. They were completely consumed in one another, slowly leaning in until their lips finally met in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel," Kurt whispered as he pulled away, just barely, breath ghosting across Blaine's lips.

"I love you, too, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. So, so much," Blaine replied. Then they turn to face the crowd that is still cheering, hands clasped, and their wedding rings glistening in the rays of light coming in through the windows of the church.

* * *

><p>"Now presenting newlyweds, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" The MC announced into the microphone, and applause breaks out across the room as the husbands make their entrance to do their first dance.<p>

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Please dance me to the end of love_

"I'm happy," Kurt said simply as he led his husband in their first dance as a married couple.

"I am too," Blaine replied, burying his face in Kurt's neck, just breathing him in.

"I can't believe this is real right now," Kurt sighed, holding Blaine even tighter, spinning them around in circles.

"I know how you feel. I never imagined having someone as wonderful as you in my life," Blaine whispered, barely lifting his head so that he spoke right into Kurt's ear.

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_

_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the end of love _

"It's me who isn't deserving, Blaine. You are... perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're just... you're my life now," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine didn't answer with words, but instead lifted his head, seeking out a kiss, which Kurt instantly gave him. They kissed as they danced, not stopping even once the music around them ended and other people began to join in on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>About an hour after their first dance, Kurt and Blaine were seated at their table, carefully feeding each other pieces of cake, Kurt leaning in to take bites off of Blaine's fork, while Kurt lifted his fork straight to Blaine's lips, allowing his husband to indulge in the sweet pastry.<p>

They ceased their quiet whispering of loving words back and forth to one another when Wes and Rachel walked up to the stage, microphones in hand, and Kurt lightly nudged his husband to let him know something was about to happen.

"Attention, everyone!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's time for us to make our toasts to the lovely couple!"

The room quieted and all focus was turned toward the stage.

"So, for those of you who don't know me," Rachel began, "which is absurd, because everyone should know my name, I'm Rachel Berry, Kurt's best friend. I've known Kurt since high school, which we attended together in Ohio. I know a lot of you guests are from here in New York, so you may not be familiar with what it's like for a gay teen in Ohio, but let me just say that it ain't pretty. Kurt had always been alone, ever since I first met him. So, I set up an account for him on an on-line dating website, which is where he found Blaine. Before they even got together, I could see a change in Kurt. It took me a while to figure out what it was, but then I realized that he was finally happy, for the first time since I had met him. And he's been happy ever since. Thank you, Blaine, for making Kurt more alive than he's ever been. You are so good to him and for him, and for that, I'll be forever grateful. Congratulations, you two!"

The room broke into applause, and Kurt and Blaine shared a short kiss, before they turned their attention back to the stage, where Wes was getting ready to speak.

"My story is pretty similar to Rachel's, actually," Wes started, "but Blaine had one more disadvantage working against him. He wasn't just a gay teen in Ohio. He was also blind. Kurt didn't know that when they first started dating, since it was an on-line relationship. Blaine was a little nervous to admit it to him- scared that Kurt would treat him differently or not want to be with him anymore because it would be too much trouble. And, honestly, I had the same concerns. I had seen Blaine pursue relationships with others guys before Kurt after he became blind and no one was ever patient enough. But Kurt surprised us all. Literally. He showed up at our school in the middle of one of the Warbler's performances and went right up to Blaine and accepted him for who he is. No, that's not right. He didn't just accept Blaine. He embraced Blaine and loved him even more than he did before. It's always been like that with Kurt and Blaine. They've never just dealt with one another and their handicaps, because, from what Blaine tells me, Kurt's shopping addiction could be considered a handicap all on it's own-"

Wes paused while the room laughed, Kurt most of all.

"-But they love one another even more for all their little quirks. These two are perfect for one another, and Kurt, I just wanted to thank you for being everything that Blaine deserves. Congratulations, guys."

Kurt and Blaine kissed again while the rest of the room applauded Wes for his speech.

Then Kurt and Blaine's parents gave a short toast, before Kurt dragged Blaine back out to the dance floor, where they danced the night away, in no hurry to leave and get back home to celebrate, because they knew they would have their rest of their lives together for that, so they could just take their time.

They were now bound to one another forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really, really wanted to write a sex scene in here, because it would be interesting to write out with Blaine being blind. In fact, I wanted to write one, like, three chapters ago, but I want to keep the rating the same, so, alas, I'm afraid there shall be no smut. I hope you guys still enjoyed this though. Just use your imaginations.

I have two more chapters planned out for this. Or, rather, vignettes, I should say, since this story is pretty choppy. Next up- Blaine wants a child. Good idea? We'll see...

Song is Dance Me to the End of Love, originally by Leonard Cohen (I believe. Please correct me if I'm wrong) but I pictured The Civil Wars cover for this particular moment. (who, btw, i have met, and they won a Grammy, which I'm still freaking out about!)


	8. Susan

"I want a baby."

Kurt froze.

"...what?"

"I want a baby," Blaine announced, again. He had thought on this for a few months now, and he knew it would be hard, but it was something he had always dreamed of- a beautiful husband, children to share his love with, and a dog. He had two out of three... so now he just wanted a baby.

"Blaine... are you serious?" Kurt asked, not sure whether to believe if Blaine was joking or not. He honestly knew his husband well enough by now to know he wasn't joking, but he still just couldn't believe it.

"Completely," Blaine nodded, reaching out his hands, which Kurt took in his own immediately. "Kurt, baby, we've been married for two years now. And I still love you, more than anything. So if you say no, I won't stop loving you. But I want for us to be able to share our love with a child. Is this something you would want?"

"Blaine... yes. I... yes. I've always wanted children. But... I just thought..." Kurt trailed off.

"I know. I know... it's going to be hard. I know it is. I mean, a blind father... that can't be easy. But we'll figure it out. Together. I honestly think we can do this and that it would ultimately make us really happy."

"I... okay. Yeah. Ummm... yes. Let's do this. Let's have a baby," Kurt said, giggling a bit with excitement.

"Yes?" Blaine echoed, excitement bubbling in his voice.

"Yes," Kurt laughed, eyes watering.

"Yes!" Blaine shouted, also laughing, then pulled Kurt into his arms, picked him up, and spun him around. "Yes! Yes! We're having a baby!"

* * *

><p>The Anderson-Hummels made a final trip to the adoption agency a few months later, once everything had been figured out and put into order.<p>

"Do you want to stick together while we get to know the kids, or should we split up?" Kurt asked, walking next to Blaine, who was currently being led by Chewie.

"Ummm... well, I don't want to scare them off or accidentally bump into someone or something..." Blaine mumbled, suddenly feeling insecure and frightened that maybe a child wasn't such a good idea. Especially an entire room full of kids running around that he could accidentally step on and hurt.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, sensing his husband's anxiety.

"I... yeah. I think I should just sit down out of the way for now," Blaine sighed, defeated.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Just... lead me over to a bench or a chair or something and then go get to know the kids. I trust you. If you find someone you like, bring her over to me."

They had already talked out the details and decided they wanted a little girl, preferably five years or younger. They had already decorated the room and bought lots of toys and everything so that it would be ready for her to come home with them as soon as possible once they made a decision.

"Okay. Yeah, sure, honey. If that's what you want," Kurt said softly, then led Blaine to a small arts and crafts table at the corner of the room, which was currently unoccupied. Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek, then was led away by an employee to meet some of the children.

Blaine sat by himself for a few minutes, nervous with anticipation and worried that he wasn't making the right choice after all. But suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a light tugging on his arm. Blaine looked to his left, where he felt the tugging, and asked if anyone was there.

"Of course! You're looking right at me, silly," a high-pitched, light, angelic voice announced.

Oh. So it was a little girl who was tugging on his arm. Okay. He could do this.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, gently.

"Susan," the young girl replied, giggling softly.

"What are you laughing at, Susan?" Blaine asked.

"Your doggy is licking me and it tickles!" Susan shrieked.

Blaine laughed. Chewie usually wasn't the type to show affection- especially when he was on the job, but he figured this girl was just too much to resist. By the sound of her voice, she was adorable. Blaine found himself quickly becoming charmed by her, too.

"Chewbacca is his name," Blaine said, reaching out to where he felt Chewie lying across his feet and patted his head affectionately.

"Why did you bring a dog in here with you?" Susan asked. "We're not allowed to have pets here."

"Well, Susan. Chewbacca is a special kind of pet. He guides me around," Blaine explained.

"Are you blind?" Susan whispered, awe in her voice. "Because there was a boy here a few months ago who had a dog guide him around and he was blind, which means he can't see."

"Yes, Susan. I'm blind," Blaine said, relieved he wouldn't have to explain it to her. "How old are you, Susan?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and Blaine could just picture this adorable little girl counting out her age on her fingers. "Four!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Why, you're practically a teenager!" Blaine joked, complimenting the young girl. He could hear her moving about excitedly in front of him, obviously pleased with the attention.

And then, suddenly, he had a lap-full of little girl.

"I'm going to draw you a picture!" Susan exclaimed from her new spot in Blaine's lap, reaching over him for crayons and paper.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Blaine beamed, still slightly shocked at how quickly this young girl became comfortable with him. Oh yes, he was quickly becoming entranced by this little girl.

Eventually, Kurt looked up from where he was talking to another little girl, who seemed distracted and uninterested in him, to check on his husband, who was still where he left him at the arts and crafts table. Only now, there was the most adorable little girl he had ever seen in his lap. Kurt grinned to himself, then excused himself and made his way over to Blaine, quietly so as to not interrupt the conversation currently going on between Blaine and the little girl.

Blaine still knew his husband was nearby, hearing his footsteps and smelling his cologne. He tilted his head slightly in Kurt's direction to acknowledge that he knew he was there, and heard Kurt's gasp. Blaine grinned to himself, knowing that it still baffled his husband how he always knew where he was.

"-And that's why Ariel is the best princess ever!" Susan finished, dramatically, arms flailing about her, crayons still in hand.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "Who is this darling little girl?"

"Susan, I would like for you to meet my husband, Kurt. Kurt, this is Susan," Blaine introduced them.

"Blaine!" Susan squealed. "You're married to a boy?"

"I am," Blaine nodded, suddenly nervous that Susan might not be completely accepting or understanding. It's an odd concern, considering she's only four and shouldn't have any real opinion on the matter just yet, but he can't help but feel nervous.

"Is he like your Prince Eric?" Susan asked.

"He is," Blaine agreed, smiling over in Kurt's direction.

"Kurt, do you love Blaine?" Susan asked Kurt.

"I do. Very much," Kurt agreed, walking over to the pair and squatting down in the seat next to Blaine and Susan.

"Good! Because he's a very nice man and deserves to have a prince love him," Susan explained, then turned back to her coloring.

Kurt looked over at his husband, tears in his eyes, and could see that Blaine was getting emotional as well. Kurt reached out his hand, grabbing on to Blaine's, who gave a firm squeeze in return, nodding his head frantically at the unasked question.

And it's decided. Susan is now Susan Anderson-Hummel.

They had found the last piece of their family.

* * *

><p>It's hard having a kid. It's even more difficult when you're blind.<p>

Blaine, unfortunately, learned this lesson the hard way. At first it was just a matter of getting into routine with Susan. But Kurt definitely helped with that. Kurt was the most organized and tidy person he'd ever met, so he helped Susan adjust to a schedule and she quickly learned to clean up after herself. But, every now and then, Susan would still forget to put up a toy and Blaine would trip and fall.

But it was all worth it, because Susan was an angel sent from heaven- Blaine was sure of it. She was sweet, intelligent, funny, talented, and full of love. He couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

He finally felt sure enough of himself as a father to stay home alone with her, just for a few hours, while Kurt had to go out for work.

It took exactly one hour for Blaine to lose Susan.

She said she was going to go color in her room, and he said after he got something to drink from the kitchen, he would be right there to join her. So Blaine walked to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and made his way into Susan's bedroom- where he heard silence- only the light sound of the air conditioner running in the background.

"Susan?" Blaine called out, wondering where his daughter had gotten to.

No response.

"Susan?" Blaine called out, a bit louder, making his way out of the bedroom and through the house, stopping at every room and calling out.

Still no sound.

"Chewie!" Blaine called, frantically. He heard his dog padding over to him until he was standing diligently by his side, ready to work. "Take me to Susan."

The dog began to walk, back in the direction of Susan's room. When Blaine entered the bedroom, he called out again. Still no reply. Chewie had just taken him to Susan's room because that's where her scent was strongest.

Oh god. His daughter was missing. What if she left the apartment? What if she got hurt and was lying unconscious somewhere in the house right now? What if someone had even come into the house and taken her right out from under his nose.

Now he was panicking. He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. "Call Kurt," he commanded.

Kurt picked up on the third ring.

"Hel-?

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted. "I lost Susan! Oh god. I don- our baby. I'm so sorry! Oh god. I am so, so sorry. I just left her alone for a minute and I don't know where she is and what if she's hur-"

"Blaine! Calm down! I'm on my way home. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Just... keep looking. I'll be there soon," Kurt cried out, running out the door and hailed a cab, deeming the subway too slow for an emergency like this.

"Okay," Blaine agreed with a choked-off sob, and hung up the phone. He returned back to his search, walking all around the apartment, calling out for his daughter, but there was still no reply. He finally gave up and crashed onto the couch, body wracking with sobs.

This was all his fault. He had urged Kurt to adopt. He had convinced Kurt that this would be a good idea and that he could handle it. After all, he had handled everything else in life well enough with his disability, so why should parenting be any different? Except now a life might be in danger and it was all his fault. He had failed. And his heart was broken.

Finally, Kurt came rushing through the door, where he immediately spotted his husband curled up on the couch, sobbing.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, running over to his husband. He gathered Blaine up in his arms and rocked him gently back and forth. "It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll find her, okay?"

Blaine just cried even harder and clung to his husband.

"I'm going to go look around the apartment really quick and, if I can't find her, we'll call the police," Kurt said, gently letting Blaine go and stood up, walking quickly to Susan's bedroom.

And there she was.

Kurt had learned in the few weeks since they adopted Susan that she was a deep sleeper. He was concerned during their first thunderstorm as a family that she would be scared, but when he got out of bed to check on her, she was sound asleep, softly snoring in her bed.

Apparently, she could sleep through her father's frantic cries as well.

Kurt walked over to his daughter's bed, where Susan was curled up, holding onto her favorite stuffed animal, taking a nap, and gently woke her up.

"Susan," Kurt whispered, shaking his daughter. She eventually began to wake. Kurt gathered her up in his arms, Susan still half-asleep, resting her head on his shoulder, and walked back into the living room.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and gently whispered his name, before placing their daughter on Blaine's lap.

Blaine's arms automatically wrapped around his daughter. It wasn't until he ran his fingers through her hair and felt her face, though, that he realized exactly what, or rather, who, had just been placed in his lap.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered, then instantly tightened his hold on his daughter, pulling her tightly to himself and crying all over again. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, louder, clinging to his daughter, relief coursing through his body. "Oh, baby. You're okay. Oh my god. Thank god you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, daddy," Susan said, yawning slightly, then snuggled into his chest, quickly falling back to sleep.

"She was asleep in her bed," Kurt exclaimed, softly, knowing this couldn't be easy for Blaine right now. Kurt was emotionally exhausted from it all, and he had only been present for a small portion of it. And he knew Blaine would be blaiming himself right now. "I'm going to be put her back to bed and then we'll talk."

Blaine gave a nod, then slowly released his hold on his daughter, not wanting to let her go after finally getting her back.

A minute later, Kurt re-entered the living room and sat at the end of the couch. He reached over and pulled Blaine into a lying down position, Blaine's head resting in his lap. Kurt gently brushed his fingers through Blaine's hair in an effort to soothe him. They sat quietly for a few minute until Blaine finally broke the silence.

"Kurt... I'm so sorry," Blaine began, but Kurt hushed him.

"No. Blaine, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you called me so we could find her. Things like this happen to everyone, okay? It's not your fault," Kurt reassured.

"If I had my sight, this never would have happened. I feel so foolish. I can't believe I thought I could be a father like this," Blaine groaned, burying his face into Kurt's stomach, Kurt's shirt becoming soaked with his tears.

Kurt sat in silence. He didn't know what to say. In all the years Kurt had known Blaine, Blaine had very rarely mentioned wanting to have his sight back. In the few times he did, it was just a passing statement, like, 'I wish I could see how beautiful you look right now.' But never before had Blaine wished it out of agony.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, saddened by his husband's grief. "I don't blame you for this. I just want you to know that. And you are a wonderful father. Don't you dare doubt that for one second."

"But-"

"No. No buts. You love that little girl in there. You love her more than anyone else in this world has ever offered her before, and she loves you back just as fiercely. You take care of her, and you take care of me, and you love us both to the ends of the earth and back. You can do this, Blaine. I believe in you. I believe that you can do this. Yes, it's going to be hard sometimes. Yes, sometimes things like this will happen. But we'll deal with it, just like we've dealt with everything that's come our way in life. Okay?"

Blaine sighed, defeated.

"Okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked again, determination strong in his voice.

"Okay," Blaine softly agreed.

"Good. Now, you look exhausted. How about you go lay down with our beautiful daughter in there and take a nap, okay?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded and slowly padded his way out of the living room into his daughter's bedroom.

Kurt watched his husband leave, shoulders still slumped in defeat. Kurt had no doubt in his mind that this would be hard on Blaine. That this whole thing of raising a daughter would be hard. It could possibly be one of the hardest challenges they had faced yet. But he also had no doubt in his mind that they could do it. If anyone could do it, it was definitely Blaine.

They would get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just one more chapter to go, folks. I hope you're still enjoying this. I quite like Susan, and she'll definitely be back in the next chapter.

Next up: Some big changes are headed towards the Anderson-Hummels ;)


	9. Changes

Kurt slowly woke up next to his husband in bed, wondering what had woken him since his alarm clock wasn't currently going off. It took him a second to realize that it was the sound of Blaine groaning that had disturbed his sleep.

Another migraine.

"Baby?" Kurt asked softly, knowing that Blaine's hearing would be extra sensitive today.

Blaine simply groaned in response.

"Another migraine?"

"Yeah. And my eyes hurt," Blaine whined, quietly.

Kurt quickly rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to grab some medicine and a warm washcloth for Blaine's forehead. This was the fourth time this week that Blaine had woken up with a migraine. If it happened again, Kurt was definitely going to take his husband to the doctor. He knew Blaine had to be growing tired of the constant throbbing behind his eyes, and he hated seeing his loved one in pain.

Kurt hurried back to bed and gently guided Blaine to sit up against the head board, nudged Blaine's mouth so he would know what was coming next, then placed the pills in Blaine's mouth and handed him a glass of water so he could swallow the pills. Once Blaine had swallowed the pain medication, he laid back down in bed, sighing softly as Kurt put the warm washcloth on his aching forehead.

"That's it. You're staying home from work today," Kurt declared. "And so am I. I want to take care of you. I hate seeing you unwell."

"No... Kurt..." Blaine groaned, too weak to fully protest.

"No, baby. Try to go back to sleep. I'll be here. Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, Blaine promptly fell back to sleep while Kurt sat vigilant at their bed side, hoping that his husband would be better in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't any better. In fact, it was much worse. Blaine jolted out of sleep to a sharp pain in his head, and harsh pounding right behind his eyes. He turned his head toward Kurt's side of the bed to tell his husband that he had another migraine, when the ache suddenly increased tenfold.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously in response to his husband's sudden groan.

"Kurt... turn off the light. It's hurting my eyes," Blaine gasped.

Both men froze at the same time when they realized exactly what Blaine had just said.

"Kurt..."

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped, not believing.

"Kurt... the light. I can see a faint light. Is the lamp turned on just to the right of you, next to our bed?"

Kurt didn't answer, still in shock.

"KURT!"

"Yes," Kurt finally answered, snapping out of it. "Yes, there is light there. Blaine..."

"I don't know," Blaine replied to the unasked question, shaking his head back and forth, not understanding what was happening.

"I'm going to call the doctor," Kurt said, leaping out of bed and running to the dresser, where he had set his phone the night before.

"I..."

"I know, Blaine. We'll figure this out. Let's not get our hopes up... but we'll figure this out."

* * *

><p>First thing the next morning, just as soon as Kurt got Blaine some more pain medicine for his head and eyes, the two men climbed into their car, Susan and ten-year-old Chewie in tow, and took off to the doctor.<p>

"Papa? What's wrong with daddy?" Susan asked from her car seat in the back seat.

"Daddy's head hurts, and his eyes are achy, too. That's why he's wearing sunglasses today," Kurt explained, sparing his husband from having to speak, knowing any conversation caused his head to throb even more than it already was.

"Is that why we're going to the doctor?" Susan questioned, curiously. "Is daddy gonna be okay?"

"Yes, Susan. That's why we're going to the doctor. Well... daddy and I are, at least. But first we're going to drop you off at Auntie Rachel's. Don't you worry your precious little head, though, okay? Daddy is just fine. I promise," Kurt explained.

"Okay, papa..." Susan replied, but Blaine, despite his horrible headache, could still tell that his daughter was worried. He was always amazed by how perceptive she is for her age.

"I'm fine, angel," Blaine whispered reassuringly, reaching an arm out behind him for his daughter to grab on to.

* * *

><p>"Well... I have some big news," the doctor declared after hours of tests and waiting. Kurt and Blaine were growing impatient, but if there was any chance Blaine could recover his sight, it would all be worth it.<p>

"Blaine's eyes reacted to all of our light tests, and it looks like the severity of his injuries have healed somewhat throughout the years, due to minimal stress placed on the eyes. Frankly, Blaine, you've been taking care of yourself, and that's about to pay off. If you wish, we could perform surgery for your eyes so that you can regain your sight. Your vision would not be perfect, but you would be able to see again... with the help of some glasses, of course. I'll give you two a moment to discuss this."

And with that, the doctor exited the room, leaving a shocked and silent Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered. He didn't know what else to say. In all the years since he went blind, since the doctor first told him that he would never see again, he never even imagined that he would be told he could regain his sight. It was a miracle, and he just couldn't believe it.

"I know... you're going to see again," Kurt whispered through his tears, his voice choked with emotion.

And that was all it took for Blaine to reach out for his husband, who immediately grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, both crying tears of joy.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt and Blaine left the doctor's office, a final decision had still not been made between the two. Well, at least, not in Blaine's opinion. Kurt had already decided that Blaine would see again, if it was the last thing he did. But Blaine was honestly frightened at the prospect of seeing again, and what it would mean for the changes in their every day lifestyles. So Blaine asked Kurt on the car ride home to call Rachel and ask her to keep Susan for the night so the two men could talk some more.<p>

The second they walked through the door, Blaine walked straight to the couch and plopped down, head buried in his arms, which rested on his legs.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, cautiously. This was an entirely new situation for them, and Kurt wasn't sure exactly how to approach it, or how Blaine would react.

"I don't know if I can do this," Blaine mumbled.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Have this surgery. See again."

Kurt didn't respond. He simply walked over to the couch and sat down next to Blaine, leaving distance between them. He sat in silence, waiting for Blaine to talk, because he knew his husband well enough to know that Blaine would just need to let this all off his chest.

"We don't have the money for this, Kurt. And you'd have to take care of me for a few days after the surgery, which means you'd have to take off work. And what would we do with Susan during the recovery time? And honestly, I'm just scared that once I see again, everything will change between us. And I'm sorry, because I know you deserve a husband who can see, but I'm just scared. I'm not sure I want this."

Kurt waited a few more seconds after Blaine finished before speaking up.

"Blaine..." Kurt started.

"Yeah?" Blaine mumbled through his tears.

"You finished?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"Okay... so, first of all, I need you to know that I love you exactly as you are and I wouldn't change a damn thing about you. But whenever I get a chance to do something for you that could make you happy, I would do it in a heartbeat. So don't you lie to me and tell me you don't want this when I know you do."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "You're right. I _do _want this..."

"I know," Kurt said simply.

"But the money and taking care of me and Susan... it's all so complicated."

"Yeah, Blaine, things will be complicated for a while. Money will definitely be tight. But I really don't care. And I know your parents would be willing to help out. So would my dad. I know we hate asking them for help, but I think this is one time I'd be willing to make an exception, because it goes toward you and making you happy. I can ask my dad to come up here for a few weeks, too, to help out with Susan. He's retired now, so he would love to spend some time with Susan for a while. He can take care of her while I take care of you."

"But you shouldn't have to take care of me," Blaine argued.

"Yes, I should. We are _married _Blaine. We made a promise to take care of one another, and I will uphold that promise no matter what. I know you'd do the same thing for me. I want this for you, Blaine."

"You're right... I want this, too. I want this more than anything. I want to see you. I want to see our daughter."

"Well then let's set you up an appointment," Kurt said simply, then pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Blaine's appointment was set up for a month later. Burt flew in the day before and immediately set to work in taking care of his granddaughter, knowing that Blaine and Kurt would probably be too nervous to give the attention that Susan needed.<p>

Blaine was a bundle of nerves as Kurt drove him to the doctor, bouncing in his seat until Kurt reached out and a laid a reassuring hand on Blaine's leg to let him know he was there for him, no matter how this went.

The last time Blaine had been this nervous was when he was lying in the hospital bed all those years ago waiting to hear from the doctor whether he would ever see again or not. And now, here he was, about to go back to the doctor for a surgery that would make him finally see again. He was finally going to see his Kurt.

The surgery went well, and Kurt was as attentive as he could possibly be in the days that followed, while Blaine was bandaged up and loopy on painkillers.

Burt enjoyed teasing Blaine, trying to see what he could get his son-in-law to say while he was high on drugs, but Kurt always shooed him away, fussing over Blaine and making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

It wasn't until three days had passed that Blaine was finally taken off the painkillers, which meant Kurt was more present than ever. He laid in bed with Blaine for hours at a time, just softly rubbing Blaine's back, temples, legs, feet... anything that started aching, and fixed Blaine all of his favorite foods.

Blaine was so grateful for Kurt. He didn't know what he would have done if he had this surgery at a time when he didn't have his husband to watch over him.

Finally, five days after the surgery, Blaine was allowed to take the bandages off. This was it. The big reveal. He would soon find out if the surgery was successful. In a few seconds, he might be able to see again.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked warily, sitting across the bed from Blaine, legs crossed in front of him, both men facing one another.

"More than anything," Blaine replied, shakily raising his hands to unwrap the bandages. He worked slowly, Kurt anxiously biting his lip in anticipation across from him. Finally, the wrapping was undone, and Blaine gradually began to open his eyes.

Everything was extremely blurry, and still a little dark, but it was there. He could see his room. And he could see the outline of a person sitting in front of him. It suddenly hit Blaine that that person was Kurt. He was looking at his husband.

And then nothing else in the room mattered. Blaine continued to stare straight ahead at Kurt, blinking his eyes rapidly in succession in order for his vision to become clearer. Kurt slowly became more and more in focus.

"Oh my god..." Blaine murmured.

"What?" Kurt shrieked, worried something had gone wrong. "What is it? Can you see? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just... no one told me I married a fucking super model."

Kurt choked on a sob, then threw himself at his husband, both men laughing and clinging to one another. Blaine kept pulling back so he could stare at Kurt, who was honestly the most beautiful man in the world- he was sure of it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that someone as beautiful as Kurt would want a scrawny guy like him.

And that's when it hit him. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was a grown man.

Blaine suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the closest mirror he could find.

He was shocked by the man staring back at him.

"He's handsome, isn't he? Probably not the same teenage boy you remember yourself as," Kurt whispered from where he had stood up and walked over to stand behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him from behind- a gesture he had done time and time again throughout the years. Only now, Blaine could see the reflection of his husband behind him in the mirror.

"I love you, Kurt. So much. I just..." Blaine started, then trailed off.

"Shhh... I know. It's a lot to take in," Kurt reassured, then turned Blaine around and pulled him in for a tight embrace, face to face. "I love you, too."

"I'm so happy right now," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck, then suddenly jerked back. "Susan! Oh, I have to see Susan!"

Blaine took off running toward his daughter's bedroom, where he assumed Burt and Susan would be playing. He didn't bother stopping to take in their apartment. He would have time for that later. He would have the rest of his life for that, in fact. But right now, he only cared about the thing that mattered- Kurt and Susan.

"Susan!" Blaine exclaimed as he burst into the room. His daughter was currently on the floor, working on a simple puzzle with Burt, who was staring up at Blaine with a smile on his face. Chewie was on the ground next to her.

Blaine spared a quick glance at the dog that had guided him since about a month before he met Kurt, and reached out a hand to pet him as he wandered over to stand at Blaine's feet. Blaine had a quick, happy realization that Chewie had just retired to household pet, but then his attention went straight back to his daughter.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Burt stated more than asked..

"Susan," Blaine whispered, then slowly made his way toward his daughter and crouched down in front of her. He heard Kurt approaching the door behind him and turned around to glance his way. "Kurt... she's perfect."

"I know," Kurt answered, smiling as he watched his husband scoop Susan up into his arms and smother her face with kisses.

"Daddy! What's gotten into you?" Susan shrieked.

"I'm just admiring how beautiful my little angel is," Blaine said through his smile.

"You can see me? It worked!" Susan cheered, then peppered Blaine's face with kisses in return.

"I can see you," Blaine echoed, voice wavering between excitement and wonderment. "I can see you."

Kurt walked up to Blaine and Susan and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, leaning their foreheads together so that they were staring right into one another's eyes.

"I can see you, and you're both so beautiful," Blaine whispered to his husband, then slowly leaned in to share a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it. That's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was originally just supposed to be the first two chapters, so I hope the rest only made the story better.

I didn't research any of the eye surgery/returning sight stuff, so, as far as i know, it's completely fictional. So don't go using this to write an essay for medical school or anything. Lol.

Also, in my mind, Blaine got Chewie about a month before he met Kurt. He had an seeing dog before Chewie, but... idk. He got hit by a car and died or something? I just wanted Chewie to still be Blaine's guide dog by the end of this story, and if Blaine had gotten him right when he went blind, then Chewie would have been a little too old to still be a good guide dog. So, yeah... just go with it. Lol.

This chapter also takes place about a year after they got Susan. I didn't mention a timeline anywhere in there, so sorry about that!

Anyway... this has been fun! If you stuck with it till the end, then THANK YOU! I appreciate you guys so much. Let me know what you thought about the story, or even just this chapter! :)


End file.
